Dont' Hurt Me Now
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: <html><head></head>Taika is a young Breton mage. Emotionally wounded by a Nord Companion she travelled with as a healer, Taika ran away to Winterhold where only a couple months afterwards something happens that changes her from meek and submissive to a mature woman with a hunger for the opposite sex. Sexual Content, Male/Female. Multiple characters with an OC. Currently writing (thinking)</html>
1. Ancano

**Chapter 1**

_**Ancano**_

* * *

><p><em>I thought about how there aren't many fanfic's for certain Skyrim characters so I thought I would do many one-shot chapters of a Breton character being with almost everyone, and anything. You may upload your own requests, but I might already plan to do the pairing.<em>

* * *

><p>Winterhold College was covered knee deep in ice and snow by the afternoon, it was growing dark rapidly as dark clouds obscured the sunset and students and instructors alike went to bed earlier than usual to avoid the painful winds of the heavy blizzard. But Taika had the plan to fill her late hours in The Arcanaeum after she returned from Whiterun only moments before the blizzard hit. Reading in the Library was what she did every night while in the College. Urag, the Orc overseeing the books, reminded her to take care of the tomes before returning to his own book to finish the last pages.<p>

Silently Taika gathered piles of books onto a table in the dark corner of the room and sat down to read. Time ticked by as Taika withdrew into the folds of stories about the Aedra and Daedra, beside her she wrote in her own book about problems in the books and things that made some sense from personal experience. She had gotten the opportunity to meet a few Daedra while following a Companion on his adventures.

Knowing full well Taika was going to be in his library late once again, Urag mumbled out something unheard by the engrossed woman before leaving to get some sleep in his warm bed. He trusted her enough not to ruin his collection.

Outside the blizzard roared louder as the sky became a dark void, yet Taika didn't seem affected by the cold or time as she studied the pages for hours. She didn't look up until she finished reading the final book in her pile, the ember eyes of a very pissed off high elf met her bright blue ones and it wasn't until Taika saw him did she become conscious of the time… and that she was twirling a chain around her finger in her state of deep concentration, the chain of her Amulet of Talos. Cold, like the ice that flaked the high windows, dread fill her to the bones.

"Come with me, Apprentice." Ancano's voice was calm but still released nothing but danger causing Taika' throat to clench. Reluctantly she followed him after safely piling the books back where they belonged and clenching her notes to her chest. Up the stairs the Thalmor stormed and led her to a door that climbed to the top of the walls surrounding the college.

Outside the wind threatened to pull the small Breton off her feet to plummet her body miles down onto the icy rocks but with practiced feet she was able to keep on the high walkway. The Thalmor leading her raised a hand to shield his eyes as he pushed through the wind with more trouble than her, Ancano obviously didn't have as much practice with strong blizzards like Taika did.

At the sight of his almost embarrassing trouble, Taika wondered if she could run away and eyed Ancano's back carefully while discerning her success. But most of her precious belongings were in her room along with her journal, which had many… secrets that this Thalmor would love to get his hands onto. Taika cursed under her breath as she tightened her arms around her notes and body protectively like a shield. She cursed the cold, the Thalmor and mostly herself for stupidly forgetting to change her amulet back to the one of Akatosh after returning to the College that afternoon.

With a grunt of annoyance, Ancano wrenched open the door to a small hallway that led to a tightly locked bedroom. After the door was unlocked the tall elf grabbed Taika by the collar and dragged her inside without a care for her kicking and cries of surprise. With rough hands, Ancano snatched away her notes and threw them onto his desk before shoving her face first into the wall with his face like stone. With a clank, Taika's wrists were clamped with heavy shackles nailed firmly into the wall by thick chains, with a sick nervous feeling she tugged at the chains.

The door was locked once again with a sound that sent all of Taika ' emotions running and her heart stopping, terror filled her to the brim as Ancano said nothing as he went through her notes, the sound of turning paper cut the tense silence. By the way he was calculating everything he obviously had the intention to interrogate and torture her for as long as he could. Finding nothing in her notes that pointed in the direction of Talos worship to show to his higher ups, Ancano threw the book back to his desk without being delicate much to Taika' disapproval, not that anything she disapproved of was on his care list.

With a painful swallow, Taika turned her eyes to the wall she was pressed against, her breathing becoming ragged in her terror and trembles of terror erupted over her skin. Ancano ripped her hood from her head roughly and tore her fuzzy brunette hair in the process causing Taika to release a pained hiss. "You do understand that Talos worship is banned, Breton."

"I don't worship him, I was only wearing his Amulet… because…" Taika hissed her words through her teeth as Ancano clenched a hand in her long hair messing up her ponytail and bared his teeth beside her ear as he tugged roughly. Pain and a surprising amount of craving filled Taika fast causing her to go silent as the Thalmor pressed against her, his free hand was sparking with dangerous lightning that Taika expected he knew how to use in torture for information.

Ancano pushed the hand up Taika's robes so it touched directly on her bare stomach making her feel goose bumps, he sent a jolt through her body causing Taika to cry out in pain proving her former thought as correct. She tried to jerk her body away from his but Ancano held fast to her hair and pushed flush against her back, he yanked her head to the side so he could glare into her wide eyes. Ancano felt smug at causing her fear and frowned at the small hint of primal emotion in her eyes as he gripped her hair tighter, she was enjoying the pain and it made him twinge with want.

"Don't try lying to me, Breton." His voice was slightly husky and it made Taika shiver, why was his voice like that and why did it make her react like so?

He was enjoying all of this and she knew she was too even if she was also afraid, Taika could tell he hadn't tortured anyone in a long while due to his time in the College and she was probably in for lots of trouble ahead no matter what she said. And she didn't really want him to stop.

Deciding to say nothing she clenched her jaw defiantly, Taika was both afraid and curious to see how far Ancano would go. Ancano noticed the tension in her jaw and the light in her eyes, so he pushed against her harder into the wall and pressed his hand on her stomach painfully hard. Taika went slack in his arms instead of fighting against him and simply glared back at him, there was a small hint of fear in her blue orbs.

Ancano felt he should have gotten a little enraged this look of defiance against his dominance; but Ancano felt another sudden twinge between his legs. Taika's eye twitched when she felt the reaction of the Thalmor's body toward her and felt a brush rise to her cheeks, Ancano moved away from her abruptly. Taika tried to crane her head around to see where he went but he vanished somewhere in her blind spot.

There was rustling noises, like Ancano was searching through a chest for something rarely used anymore. With curiosity filling her to the brim, Taika could only guess it had something to do with torture. What was he planning?

All thoughts were gone at the first hit of something against her backside, Taika jerked with a yelp of surprise. It didn't cut into her flesh or hurt overly much, it was like the hit of the whip was Ancano simply taking a practice shot and showing her what he had in his hand. Taika trembled in anticipation and wonder.

Behind her, Ancano chuckled and whipped her harder a few more times. The last lashing was harder and more painful, each time Taika began to release grunts and whimpers. Ancano stopped as suddenly as he had started, Taika leaned her forehead against the wall to cool it down. Her backside felt supper sensitive and was throbbing.

Wrapped up in her confusing emotions, Taika didn't look back and see what the Thalmor had done while lashing her, but if she had she would have noticed Ancano's state of slight undress before he had moved behind her. He hanged the whip on the back of a chair that was beside Taika and gripped her hips with both hands.

Confusion was felt first, before being followed by a faint moan as Ancano tore her pants and underwear down. He forced her feet from the fabric and then tightly held his hands against her thighs, his thumbs pried her inner thigh apart so he could examine her. Taika squirmed shyly, "What are you doing?"

Annoyed with her question, Ancano slapped her sensitive arse making her moan and his uncovered manhood twitch even more in desire and he looked at her womanhood, which had gotten slick during his 'torture'. He stuck a long finger inside her to test her warmth and feel her making her moan again.

What he found with his searching sent a grin across his face, his manhood hardened completely with just the thought. This Breton was completely untouched even with her reactions to his actions and Ancano felt nothing but a burning through his body. He had never taken a virgin Breton before, actually he had never been with any human race, all the women he had been with were Altmer and they had been very tight if virgin, he couldn't help but wonder about this smaller willing woman and how tight she would feel.

Taking out his fingers and wiping them clean on his robes, Ancano stood and grabbed the whip once again. Standing back enough he sent the whip slashing against her ass so hard he sent flesh and blood flying as to leave his mark upon her skin as a reminder that he was the one who stole her innocence to herself and any possible Thalmor who see her in the same state, Taika released a cry of pain. That wasn't pleasant.

Once done with marking her Ancano threw the whip backwards over his shoulder with no intention to use it again at the moment, he stood behind her and held Taika up by her knee forcing her other foot to balance on her toes so his tip could rub against her entrance. Using one hand he rubbed Taika's naval with sparking hands before pushing two fingers inside her again and rubbed her bundle of nerves.

Ancano sent in his magika, just enough not to hurt so much she lost feeling but to just jolt the Breton's system. He did it a few times until he felt Taika grow hotter and her walls slightly slicker, she choked on a moan as she panted which made Ancano harden even more.

Almost desperately, he removed his fingers and stuck them between her teeth and against her tongue so she could taste her body's nectar. Ancano bit her ear roughly before groaning out his words in a deep tone, "A bit wet now, Breton. I am going to take away your innocence, hard." To empathise his words meaning he bit Taika' neck drawing some blood causing her to cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain. The sounds of her heavy breathing from pain, anticipation and pleasure made Ancano throb painfully.

Quickly Ancano removed his fingers from her mouth as to hold her legs properly so he could have an easier line of access. Taika gripped her hands around the chains, Ancano thrust upwards as hard as he could and hit home. A scream escaped Taika as her innocence was taken. It was painful.

Beneath her pained cry and sobs Ancano released a deep groan. He almost couldn't push through Taika because of her tightness. At first her swelling walls felt like they were trying to push him out as he broke through the barrier, but when he pushed his manhood all the way inside so his tip was almost inside her womb, her walls clenched in an attempt to hold him.

Using the toe of his boot Ancano pulled the chair beside them closer with a scraping screech and placed Taika foot on it so she stayed spread for him. Now with a free hand Ancano tore out her hairband along with some strands of hair causing Taika to grunt.

Ancano slid the band around his wrist almost like a memento or trophy before taking a fistful of Taika' hair again, he yanked her head back and to the side in a painful angle and latched his teeth onto her throat causing a groan of pleasure to escape the Breton. Ancano needed to move desperately at that deep sound.

At first he moved slowly as Taika's walls slowed him down, but after a few thrusts her body seemed to stretch to accumulate his member and size, she became slicker with each stroke within her. With a deep moan, Ancano moved his teeth from Taika's neck and twisted her head in a different angle so he could capture her lips. He pressed his body tighter against her as his thrusting became rougher and more primal, Taika slowly began to release small gasps and moans as the pain receded.

The Thalmor grinned against her lips and pushed his tongue into Taika's mouth causing them both to groan at each other's taste, Ancano's hand holding her thigh tightened and caused her skin to feel like it was going to bruise. He slammed into Taika, and she could feel nothing but pure ecstasy as she felt him hit the entrance of her womb with each trust. Her groans were loud and her breathing heavy, she released small begging sounds and at some point she thought she had gritted out the Thalmor's name. By the way his muscles seemed to tighten and he groaned meaning he must have enjoyed it so she made certain to keep groaning out his name.

After an age of endless thrusting and groans, Ancano hit a spot deep inside her with his manhood sending a thrill like lightning through her naval and Taika arched while tugging against the chains around her wrists. Ancano watched her expression with smug glee as the little Breton's eyes rolled back and she released a loud keen of pleasure. "Does that feel good, filthy Breton?"

"Hngh… please Ancano…" The words were almost lost in her heavy moan, Ancano twitched inside of her as he drove her to the edge with his rough thrusts. His own breathing was becoming haggard as dim lights flashed beneath his lids as he closed his eyes, Taika's walls were clenching around him like a vice and was driving him into senselessness. Ancano's original plan to simply torture her was lost as the torture was backfired onto him, but it was such sweet torture that he had no plans to complain.

Quickly he removed his fingers from her hair and returned it to her thighs so he could hold her steady as his thrusting became harder and deeper as his end grew closer. While she cried out in pleasure, Taika threw her head backwards onto his shoulder giving his teeth access to her pale neck that was visible in her robes, her walls clamped and she screamed out his name in pure pleasure as she orgasmed for the first time. Her whole body arching into him and the sound of his name escaping her so loudly along with the almost painful clench of her walls finally sent Ancano over the edge.

A weak groan of pleasure and surprise escaped Taika as she felt something hot flow inside her, the heat travelled into her womb and it wasn't until she noticed Ancano had stilled his thrusts did she realise he just came inside her. Any other time when her awareness was clear she would have panicked but her mind was too confounded after her orgasm that she couldn't do anything besides leaning her clammy forehead against the cold of the wall. Taika' clothes were soaked with her sweat and could feel Ancano's was just as bad if not worse as he was the one doing all the physical work.

The Thalmor didn't move, instead he held her ass tightly against his hips as he let his body release inside her without a single care of any possible predicaments, he knew of potions and spells to stop and unwanted 'thing' to happen. Even after he was finished releasing every drop, Ancano let his manhood stay half hard within Taika's warmth as he caught his breath. It had been so long since he could interrogate someone, and also have a woman and he just got both at the same time. It was like Auri-El had dropped this gift onto his lap… Literally.

With a groan from the both of them and a wet pop, Ancano removed himself from the Breton's burning body. He looked down at the sight between her legs and almost felt like pounding into her once again as he watched his cum drip down to her ankles along with blood from the lashing on her backside and her roughly taken innocence, he made up his mind then of what he wanted to do with the Breton.

And he whispered it deeply into her ear causing Taika to moan, "Maybe we can come to an arrangement with your worship." He smacked her ass causing another moan that was mixed with slight pain at the sharpness on her wound, "I will 'forget' I saw the amulet only if whenever I indicate it, I fuck you." He nipped her earlobe causing another moan, his manhood was growing hard again and he made plans to keep the Breton here longer tonight whether she agreed to his terms or not.

"Y-Yes sir…" Taika' voice was hoarse with pleasure and her screaming, the sound caused Ancano to reach up and tug away the shackles. He held her up with an arm around her waist as her legs shook after his hard thrusting and all the pleasure, the sight caused the Thalmor to feel smugger then he ever had been before.

Slowly with his free hand he began to remove the rest of her robes, he dragged his finger across the skin that began to show. Once he had her fully undressed he spun her around to face him, lifted her up higher and pushed his body flush against hers. Instinctively Taika wrapped her thighs around his hips to hold herself up while Ancano used his hands to tug away his robes so he too was completely bare.

"I will have to come up with some plans, but until then… I believe I am not finished 'torturing' you yet."


	2. Erandur

**Chapter 2**

_**Erandur**_

* * *

><p>"I wish to thank you again for your assistance, My Daughter. May Mara's gaze always be upon you." Erandur gave Taika a grateful smile as they sat in Dawnstar's tavern nursing their separate drinks. Taika nodded in return before taking a sip at the mead in her hand, thankfully they were drinking alone in Erandur's inn room or else the Nord's outside would have gotten offended with her crunched up expression towards their 'holy' water.<p>

The Priest of Mara snorted over the rim of his own drink, he was used to the taste of the mead after his years of living in Skyrim. He apparently also had a stronger stomach towards the alcohol unlike the young Breton whose face was already bright red with the heat of the drink, she gave him a goofy grin causing Erandur to cross his ankles under the table at a the familiar feeling from his youth.

Ever since he saw her arse swinging side to side on the way up to Namira's tower he kept getting an uncomfortable feeling in his crouch, it had gotten worse when she had gotten on her hands and knees on the ground looking for the much needed potion.

Luckily Taika didn't notice his shifting at the mouth-watering memories, as she was too distracted with her empty mug and trying to stand so she could grab another bottle from where Erandur had them safely stacked on the bedside table behind him.

Then she stumbled, Erandur quickly grabbed her to stop her tumbling to the ground and stiffened as the action made the small Breton fall heavily into his lap, directly on his sensitive manhood.

A strangled sound escaped him and his hands tightened around Taika' arms, in her slightly confused mind she didn't recognise the sound right away and shifted slightly as if to stand but Erandur gripped her tighter, jerked his head slightly and released another strangled sound as he hardened.

As he thrust his hips up in an automatic reaction, causing his hardness to ground against her womanhood, Taika seemed to sober up quickly. Her eyes flashed down to his causing Erandur to stiffen, he didn't know if she was going to react in disgust at his actions as he was a Priest of Mara, which he had forgotten about in his moment of lust.

The Priest felt suddenly very nervous and released her instantly so she could move away. And she moved the second he released her arms from his iron grip, Erandur felt guilty for only a moment until he realised Taika was spinning around in his lap so she was sitting more comfortably and not moving away.

His red eyes met her bright blue ones and his manhood twitched at the hungry look in her eyes, Erandur fell back into his chair as Taika's lips crashed onto his with fierce passion. His hands rose to wrap around the back of her neck and head as he deepened the kiss, Taika pressed her upper body against him causing the Dunmer to groan with want.

Memories of his time in the Cult rose along with his manhood which was now pressed tightly against Taika's inner thigh and the tight cloth of his pants. It was a frustrating feeling.

With deft hands, Erandur quickly parted his robe of Mara and shifted Taika so he could tug down his trousers over his rock hard member. With a moan as the cold air hit him, Erandur spun Taika around and began to remove every article of her clothing before pressing her bare body face first down onto the table after everything on the surface was swept away with his arm, he shoved three fingers inside her and felt that she was already heavily wet.

The little Breton must have been turned on way before he had begun and the thought made him fill with even more lust for her. A moan escaped the Breton causing Erandur to pulse again, he removed his fingers and held the tip of his weeping manhood at her entrance.

When lined up he pushed in his tip making them both moan in pleasure and anticipation, Erandur gripped her hips while eyeing the scar on her backside with lustful curiosity before he decided to ignore all thoughts for tonight, after all he finally had victory and peace from his past and memories after so many years. And he thrust the rest of the way into her begging body with a deep groan of pure bliss, which was echoed from the throat of Taika.

Long nails dug into the bottom of the table as she held onto the edge above her head, Taika hissed with pleasure as Erandur hit the spot that had been currently unused for some time as the Breton hadn't been to the College for almost a month now because of her travelling.

So she didn't have the pleasure of Ancano pounding into her almost every night in either his room, or anywhere else he desired against a wall. One time he had snuck up behind her when she was studying in the Arcanaeum at midnight alone again and had taken her roughly against the book cases leaving the marks of the book spines on her skin.

Erandur was her first after Ancano, and he was doing a mighty fine job in pushing her over the edge even though he was out of practice for almost twenty years or more. Taika released a shrill cry as the dark elf angled her body up slightly so he could slide in deeper causing a thrill of pleasure to erupt through her body. Sweat began to form along her skin and felt slick against Erandur's equally sweaty chest, both of them moaned and the dark elf began to thrust with more fever and strength causing the table to rattle dangerously.

Unlike his thrusting, Erandur's lips were gentle as he kissed behind Taika's neck and her jaw. His fingers dug into her hips causing Taika to moan and squirm against him, causing an almost painful friction with her walls. Erandur grunted and held her firmer, he gave her a warning bite on her shoulder, which was returned with a yelp of pain and pleasure.

One hand was removed from her hips, Erandur let it run up and down her side before he lowered it to her womanhood. Another cry escaped the Breton as he pushed in two fingers to pleasure her bundle of nerves while continuing with his thrusting. Heat was rising up Erandur's collar as he came closer while Taika tightened around his cock and fingers.

On her moaning lips he could make out the sound of both his names being airily repeated like a mantra, the sound of his current name and birth name being moaned out almost did him in right there but he calmed his lust and continued on speeding Taika' orgasm along with thrusts, rubbing and pinching.

It didn't take long until he felt her walls clench hard around him and for her to cry out his current name, so loudly that the Nord's downstairs paused in their loud partying to listen to the sound in confusion. Erandur could almost smell their arousal rise as the drunken rabble figured out what was going on right above them.

But all the dark elf cared about at that moment was his own high coming to an end, without a thought he slammed in as deeply as he could and sent as much of his hot release as he could directly into her womb. In his fuzzed mind he didn't even notice that he have a couple more thrusts as he ejaculated.

The room was filled with their heavy breathing as they both relaxed after their strong orgasms and release. With weak legs Erandur pulled up his pants over his throbbing manhood and lifted Taika up from the table and carried her to his bed, gently he lowered her beneath the covers and climbed in behind her. He noticed Taika seemed unused to such an action and he felt strong dislike to whoever it was that took her virginity or she slept with usually, who in their right mind would leave this woman alone in her bed, or kick her from theirs after sex?

To try and fight off his irritated thoughts, Erandur simply wrapped an arm around Taika as she rolled to her side and pulled her back flush against his warm body to ward off the wintery cold of the outside world. The Breton fell asleep instantly and Erandur was not too far behind, he would pray to Mara for understanding and forgiveness for his moment of return to his former self in the morning…

Maybe after another round with the Breton before the sun rose fully?


	3. Xivilai and Valynaz

**Chapter 3**

_**Xivilai and Valynaz  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Time was lost in the tunnels of the Daedra infested ruins as the sky was blocked by dark stone, Taika grumbled to herself as she recast her invisibility spell to avoid the different high level Daedra and a swarm of scamps. How did I get into this again?<p>

By having a soft heart and the want to assist Urag in gathering the books he desired, that's how. She was in this old ruin formally a hideout on the border of Skyrim for the Mythic Dawn before the Oblivion Crisis, all because the book-worm Orc wanted a certain book that he always knew was hidden here but never got the chance to get someone to gain it for him until he and Taika got chatting about her explorations.

And Taika had agreed to his desperate plea because his puppy dog eyes twisted her heart, she had left the college the next morning after another rough night with Ancano. This time he had tied her wrists to his bedframe as he fucked her from behind and used lightning spells to give her torturous pain to make her clench him harder.

Caught up in her arousing thoughts Taika tripped on a broken slab of stone and stumbled into a wall… a pale blue hued wall that grunted.

Looking up as her spell fell, Taika paled as the bare chested Daedra spun to glare down at her with burning eyes, his companion was shorter and dressed in heavy armour. The Xivilai rounded on her with a dark sneer, Taika quickly stumbled backwards until she hit the tunnel wall with a hitch of her breath, the fully armoured Valynaz watched hungrily in bloodlust.

The Xivilai reached up to strangle Taika as the short Breton became paralysed, but her brain worked a mile a minute to figure out something to get away. Just as the Daedra reached for her neck with his talons, Taika quickly wrapped her hands around the massive beasts horns and yanked his head down so she could catch his lower lip between her teeth and bit as hard as she could manage.

Stiffly the Xivilai froze as Taika drew blood, behind him his companion also seemed to pause in surprise giving the small Breton the chance to dash down the tunnel causing both Daedra to release bestial howls of rage, somewhere in the sounds Taika thought she heard arousal in the Xivilai's tone but didn't halt to find out if it was even as her scholar mind wondered, can Daedra feel pleasure? She sped past a spider Daedra who leapt back mid attack as the Xivilai howled something in their almost demonic language.

Taika noticed the other Daedra including the scamps seemed to back away from her and not give chase as it sounded like a chattering message was passed around, the only ones hunting her were the two hot on her heels. She could hear them clanging after her fleet feet causing her to speed up towards a door.

Once past the frame, she flung all her weight against the door and slammed down the old lock before continuing down the hall as the two Daedra began to hack and crash against the weak barrier. At the end of the hall she found a room with a massive statue of Mehrunes Dagon, with adrenaline pumping in her veins she dived behind the stone just as the two Daedra stormed through the entrance.

Peering around the edge, Taika spotted something that made her want to cheer and swear at the same time. A pile of books beside a corpse, exactly how Urag had imagined it to be like. Silently she prayed the two massive menacing forms would leave so she could find the book needed and get out, but the Xivilai breathed in deeply and growled something out. They both entered and pulled the door shut behind them, the Valynaz jammed a dagger into the handles so Taika was unable to make an escape.

The Xivilai stood before the statue with nose twitching and a bright burning flame in his hand which he used to light up braziers either side of the statue with loud whooshing, and Taika realised he must have been chasing the scent of her arousal after her previous thoughts. The large beast's voice was inhumanly deep and raspy as he called out in her language, "Come out of hiding, Mortal. You cannot escape from us anymore!" And he was right, Taika felt dread in her chest as she took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the statue.

Both Daedra's eyes burned at the sight of her and her quaking body as she shivered in fear, the Xivilai's bleeding lip made him look vicious as he once again stormed towards her with teeth bared savagely. Taika stiffened, knowing full well she couldn't pull her trick again, as the Xivilai reached both hands up and the Breton squeezed her eyes closed in terror.

The Xivilai's hands wrapped around her throat and pulled her closer causing Taika's eyes to flash open, he wasn't strangling her to death but pulling her against him. Looking into his demonic eyes she decided that it had been arousal she had heard before in his howling roars because they burned bright with primal lust. The Valynaz rounded them until he was directly behind Taika causing her to feel very paranoid of what they both were planning in their private language that they mumbled to each other.

Before she could worry too much, the Xivilai pulled her head back and gave her a bite that made hers look like a simple nibble. Taika cried out in pain causing the two Daedra to release dark rumbles, before she could release a single word the Valynaz used his clawed gauntlets to tear through her clothes until she was in nothing.

Poor little Taika's body didn't know whether to be afraid or incredibly turned on as the two Daedra removed what they wore, the Xivilai was faster as all he had to remove was his long crimson 'loincloth' before his large hardness was left in the open.

With wide eyes, Taika couldn't look away causing the Xivilai to chuckle, "We will show you the true pleasure and pain that a mortal cannot give." Hands on her hips startled Taika and reminded her of the second Daedra, terror rise again in her thickening lust as he dragged his claws over her hips and the scar Ancano had left her. Did they both plan to take her?

The Valynaz lifted Taika like she weighed nothing so the Xivilai could kneel between her thighs to take a deep breath of her arousal which had led them to her and let her legs rest over his shoulders like she was a child riding his shoulders backwards. The Valynaz grabbed Taika' breasts as she arched, the Xivilai's long rough tongue pushed into her womanhood and rubbed against her nerves causing Taika to release a small whimper of pleasure.

The two pleasuring her groaned at the sound and smell of her rising arousal, the Valynaz dug his claws into her breasts and dragged his own tongue over her shoulder as the Xivilai devoured her womanhood with tongue and sharp teeth scraping all the right spots.

In only a minute with their administrations, Taika was screaming out in pure pleasure as she came. The Xivilai drank her up hungrily before growling out something, the Valynaz grunted something in agreement and the Xivilai quickly rose to his feet. He made Taika wrap her short legs around his muscular hips while the Valynaz didn't stop in his attention to her breasts.

In one swift motion without a pause the Xivilai pushed deeply as he could into the Breton causing her to cry out in ecstasy and pain, he was larger than both Ancano and Erandur put together and she could feel him literally dive halfway inside her womb. The Daedra paused to wait for her walls to loosen and relax around him before pushing in some more at a slower pace until he was fully hilted, once fully in he paused again to let her stretch to accommodate his wide foot long ebony flesh.

With a groan when the soaked walls relaxed and pulsed around his shaft, the Xivilai moved inside her tightness instantly at a fast pace, he made certain that he moved out so only his very tip was inside before ramming into her again so his hips slammed against her entrance each time with a rough smack of his balls. In response, Taika could do nothing but latch onto him with arms tight around his neck and hands wrapped around his horns.

The Xivilai didn't close his eyes but kept them directly on her face as he watched her moan, gasp and eyes roll back in pleasure. His eyes passed over her shoulder to the Valynaz with silent approval to what the other Daedra desperately wanted to do before returning his eyes to the mortal woman's expressions. He wanted to watch her reaction to his brother tearing into her from behind.

A scream mixed with pain and pleasure bolted Taika as she felt another cock, almost as large as the Xivilai's, ram into her small ass. The throbbing member spread her unnaturally wide and she clung to the Xivilai harder as her teary eyes rolled back, she almost lost unconsciousness but held on at the last moment as the Valynaz stilled when he was deep within her.

The feeling of two fiery hot cocks inside her made Taika arch with a moan and feel primal, she grounded roughly against the two causing them to snarl. Before she could recover fully from having the Valynaz slam into her, the two began to thump into her in perfect sync and it felt amazing.

As Taika cried out in pleasure, the two Daedra hissed and rumbled in their own pleasure. The Xivilai pulled Taika in for another dominating kiss which she fought power over for only a small moment before she let the Daedra take all of her, when he felt her giving him all dominance he released a howl into her mouth which his brother echoed against her shoulder.

They plummeted into her harder and dug their claws into her skin as they touched and squeezed every part of her body leaving behind thin strips of marks upon her skin. The Valynaz left a trail of scratches crisscrossing over her stomach.

She was almost finished, and both Daedra could smell her second orgasm rising like a storm. With roars, they bit down on her shoulders hard enough to leave faint scars if not healed, the pain mixed with all the pleasure they were giving her causing Taika to release a howl that almost sounded like a Daedra's cry. She orgasmed while clinging to the Xivilai with all her strength. The two pushed in as deeply as they could as her walls tightened, they came inside her with cum hotter than that of mortals.

With the powerful orgasm came dead muscles. Taika went slack against the Xivilai as he and his brother removed their fangs from her shoulders. He brought her into another kiss, smearing more blood over her lips. The Valynaz was the first to pull out followed by the Xivilai, who held the weakened Breton in his arms. He mumbled something to his brother causing the Valynaz to chuckle in agreement once again. Worry filled Taika, she was weak so these two could do anything to her even kill her without a struggle.

With surprising gentleness, Taika was lain down on the cold stone with the Xivilai hovering over her. The two Daedra took one wrist each and began to carve strange patterns around her skin like shackle scars with their claws, the shapes were almost like the patterns that adorned Daedra skin and even glowed the faint red as the skin healed instantly after the two licked away the blood. Taika felt like she was watching through a fog as they both finished their handy work, then the Xivilai threw the remnants of her robes over her quickly chilling body.

The two Daedra smirked darkly down at her as they finished dressing into their perfectly intact clothes causing Taika to send them a weak glare which simply made them chuckle. The Xivilai bent down to whisper the reason for the marks, the idea of the personal summoning marks and the two Daedra's expectations from her made Taika feel arousal twist in her stomach. The pair of Daedra breathed it in deeply and gave each other quick looks, they didn't bother with fully undressing the next round.


	4. Ondolemar

**Chapter 4**

_**Ondolemar**_

* * *

><p>"Thank you, you have done the Thalmor a great service by bringing me this Amulet."<p>

"Yes sir…" Taika gave the Thalmor Justicar a stiff bow where he sat at his desk in his room of Markarth. He placed the bards Amulet of Talos into a small lockbox on the corner of his desk and looked Taika up and down, she was busy examining all his things. In the far corner her eyes were on the torture rack, which was covered with a fine layer of dust.

Seeing her interest in the torture rack made Ondolemar shift awkwardly in his seat at the thought of what he could do with it to her, which Taika spotted from the corner of her eye but didn't comment. Instead she sent him a small smirk which made the Thalmor tightened his lips in annoyance.

Standing up with hands folded behind his back, Ondolemar paced the room to do something other than sitting still as the Breton watched him like a hawk. "Now about payment, I have a reasonable sum of gold for you…" He paused mid taking the bag of gold from his pocket, the small Breton stepped towards him with a small smile causing him to back away in surprise and arousal at the look in her eyes.

With a grunt, Ondolemar crashed into the surface of his torture rack and before he could recover Taika reached up and slammed his wrists into the shackles. A groan escaped Ondolemar as he watched beneath the shadow of his hood as Taika locked his room's door and began to strip with her back to him.

Her ass was bare for his hungry gaze and he noticed a scar in the exact angle and area that his best friend in the Thalmor Order always did to women whose virginity he took. The sight made his cock burn suddenly, Ancano always got the ones who liked it rough so Ondolemar was expecting a lot from this Breton, especially when Ancano was only known for being with other Altmer who were too refined for some things.

He kept his face blank as he examined Taika' curvaceous form and felt slight envy towards Ancano for being her first, oh how Ondolemar would have loved to have taken her innocence himself. It must have been so sweet.

Like a predator, Taika moved to stand before Ondolemar. Bending she pulled open his robes and down his pants enough for his member to stand proud, pleasure filled Taika. Finally she was going to be the one in control and she was going to enjoy being on top instead of being the submissive one. But first she was going to give him some of her own torture so the torture rack didn't feel forgotten.

Kneeling, Taika peered up at Ondolemar with a small grin causing his manhood to twitch when he realized what she was planning. A deep groan escaped him when he was enveloped by the warmth of her mouth, even in his fazed mind he could tell she wasn't an expert but was very imaginative.

He thrust upwards, hitting the back of her throat. Taika forced her throat to relax so she didn't gag and began to bob her head, she mad certain to drag her teeth slightly and was granted a deep moan. Ondolemar's calm posture was changing to one of bestial lust.

Using one hand, Taika gently touched his balls in experimentation causing a small strangled cry to escape the Altmer causing her to grin around his shaft. She rubbed him slightly rougher causing another gutted sound, Ondolemar arched into her mouth and twisted his wrists in an attempt to remove his hands from the confinements so he could curl his fingers into her hair, pull her womanhood around him and pound into her. But the naughty Breton was having nothing of it, she rubbed his balls slowly while sucking and messaged his inner thigh with her free hand.

Even if she was inexperienced with using her mouth it wasn't long until Taika had Ondolemar releasing small sounds before he came into her mouth. Taika tasted his cum on her tongue before swallowing as much as she could while some dribbled down her chin and dripped onto his sagging shaft. Using her fingers and palms on Ondolemar's balls and manhood Taika brought him back to full hardness.

"Auri-El preserve me…" The sound of lust and airiness in his voice caused Taika to feel primal and wetter at her success. She leaned the torture rack back so it was almost horizontal and climbed up onto Ondolemar. A groan escaped them both as Taika placed his tip inside her, with surprising strength in her hands she kept his hips from jerking up to go all the way into her warmth.

A lust filled glare was sent her way as Taika chuckled and leaned down to gently nibble at Ondolemar's lower lip. "What's wrong, sir?" She said the last word deeply and in a lust filled moan as she wiggled her hips slightly, Ondolemar tried to thrust again only to be halted AGAIN.

With a growl of lust and anger he gave her a scathing look, "Stop playing games, Breton!" Taika's eyes flashed with lust at his hoarse words but she didn't move down, she did wiggle slightly and raise a brow. That was not what she was after and the pride filled Altmer felt like melting his shackles so he could ram into her, with heavy breathing he groaned out the words she wanted. "Just fuck me already, Breton."

And with a moan she slammed down, gravity and the slickness of her walls allowed her to slide down to his base in one fell swoop. A deep groan fled Ondolemar and he arched his hips again as Taika began to rise her hips up and down as hard as she could manage. His lidded eyes watched her breasts bounce in front of his face as Taika arched in an attempt to take him in further.

Blue eyes filled with lust looked down at him as her brown hair fell in waves down her back, her fingers rose up the hem of his shirt and raked her nails against his stomach causing his balls to clench. Ondolemar tugged at his wrists again and Taika eyed them straining with hazy eyes before she reached up and removed them.

Instantly the Altmer tore her head down to his face painfully and devoured her lips with teeth and tongue causing the Breton to moan and her walls to clench around him. A primal roar escaped him as he gripped her hips and began to slam her onto his roughly thrusting hips causing Taika to almost fall but she gripped him tightly with nails and thighs.

They released loud cries of pleasure and Ondolemar didn't care if his two guards that slept either side of his room could hear. The female Altmer probably listened to his roars while imagining herself under him, while the male one would most likely be masturbating right against the wall beside them while listening closely.

With a cry of pleasure from Taika and another roar from Ondolemar they both orgasmed for everyone to hear, Ondolemar's chest heaved as he felt their mixed cum soak his pants with warmth. A groan escaped him as Taika slouched against him and he wrapped his arms around her lower back as he closed his eyes to feel her body against his.

Ondolemar opened his eyes to look down her back at her round arse, he traced the scar with his nails causing a small moan to escape Taika. "Ancano was lucky to have taken you first." The Breton looked up at his smug smirking expression with surprise, she gave him a small chuckle in return after some thought.

With a pop she pulled herself off his shaft causing Ondolemar to moan at the loss and cold, Taika leaned in and nibbled his sensitive pointy ear and stepped back before his arms could pull her back to his chest.

The Thalmor watched in a daze as the Breton dressed before she came back over to him with a small grin, leaning down she gave his cock a small goodbye kiss and lick before rising to capture his lips. Leaning away she whispered to him deeply, "I hope to have the both of you ramming me together one day…"

And Taika left after giving Ondolemar that image which made him moan and grow hard again, with a cry he called in his guards. Like he had thought they both looked flustered, the male guard looked like he had cum at their orgasmic sounds. Ondolemar stood covered in his and the Breton's cum to pull them inside, he fucked the female elf along with his fellow male while imaging it being Taika and Ancano with him.


	5. Vyrthur

**Chapter 5**

_**Vyrthur**_

* * *

><p>Taika had no idea where she was and wandered the massive valley in blind confusion while being hunted by a group of Falmer from the caves she had entered through. It was a beautiful place if you ignored the Falmer, odd furry giants and the pale dragons that dived out of the ice she tried to slip across.<p>

There were purple flowers with faint blue lights inside which Taika could not help but to pick one and examine it, just as she did a deer ran past. Taika watched with wide eyes at the green glow running along its fur like the markings of a Kahjiit.

Trying not to get distracted anymore, Taika climbed the hills until she came to a bridge leading to what looked like a massive white temple, crossing it she found a beautiful gold statue outside the door that reminded her of old statues of Auri-El she had studied in a couple of Elven books she 'borrowed' from Ancano.

Over the howl of the wind Taika could make out the angry sounds of a group of Falmer hunting her scent. Even after giving herself a scrub the scent of their brethren's blood lingered against her skin and clothes, with terror under her feet like wind Taika rushed towards the building.

The door was massive but didn't budge when she put all her weight onto it, Taika couldn't see a lock mechanism and searched the windows and walls for a different way inside. Far up she could make out a shattered window, quickly she pulled her way up the wall. The group hunting her tried to clamber up behind her only to fall down again as Taika sent ice spears down at them. For once Taika was thankful for that Nord Companion she used to travel with as a healer had a habit of scaling the sides of mountains when travelling instead of taking the path only meters away.

Using her booted foot, Taika kicked at the window remains and golden frame covering it to rid it of the sharp shards and make a safe hole big enough for her to climb inside. The sounds of the glass shattering on the marble echoed loudly and Taika prayed there was nothing inside as she fell to the cold marble, making her way through the massive building, she tried to find anywhere she could sleep on and hide for the day.

Through the halls she weaved until she came across what looked like a barrack hall but more refined. Each room was small for one person but looked like they had been marvellous before the place fell to ruin, even now it still beautiful with the layer of snow and rubble.

Some rooms were missing chunks of their walls and roof but Taika found one secluded bedroom deeper inside the building that seemed in somewhat better care as the snow couldn't get inside. It was larger than the others back the way she came so Taika guessed this was probably formally the 'leaders' room of this strange temple. Looking around, Taika frowned. The room was in too good of a condition, was she lucky enough to have found a single preserved room?

She didn't want to worry on it too much, it was warmer in here then outside and there was an intact fireplace that she lit with magic flames without wood after examining up the shaft to clear it of snow. Taika stepped towards the window and threw it open enough so she could lean out to look around, to the right she could make out the Falmer as they tried to circle the temple to find a way inside.

All attention was on the group that Taika didn't feel the new presence in the room even as they stepped lightly behind her while examining her fabric clad ass hanging from the window frame in curiosity, the shadow hovered over her back and took in a breath of her faint blood from small cuts she hadn't paid mind to.

While Taika hanged from the window she noticed a Falmer spot her, it shot out an arrow which would have hit her in the head if she hadn't leapt back in time. A gasp escaped Taika as she crashed into something behind her which wasn't there before and stumbled to the side. A cry of pain fled her lips as she landed on her ass at bruising force.

Looking up she felt a mix of relief and fear, it wasn't a Falmer but a tall elf with pure white hair and skin. His eyes burned like coal as he looked down at her with amusement and hunger, "What have I found here? How did you get inside, Human?"

"I... climbed the wall…?" Taika moved back slightly until she hit the wall and cowered away from the elf, without missing a beat the elf stepped closer causing Taika to quickly rise to her feet and try to flee. The elf grabbed her by the wrist and flung her like she weighed nothing across the room, a loud cry escaped her as she crashed into the wall. But before she fell to the ground the elf grabbed her by the throat and held her so her feet couldn't touch the ground.

The sound of a deep breath filled the room, the elf sniffed at her neck and sighed at the scent. So sweet and sensual, this woman literally leaked lust from her very pores. Testing to see if he should either simply eat her or fuck her, Vyrthur began to rub at her.

"Who are you?" Her body stiffened as the odd elf rubbed his knee against her womanhood through her clothes, his armour rubbed her erotically that it made her eyes go wide and voice silent. He grinned showing sharp fangs that made Taika shiver, this elf was a vampire.

"I am Vyrthur, one of the last true Falmer." Taika' eyes flashed with scholar interest, this elf was a Falmer unchanged by slavery with the Dwemer? Vyrthur leaned forward to whisper against her ear, "I will fuck you then drain you…"

Admittedly the way he said it turned her on, but the idea of having all her blood drained made her heart race in fear which the vampire could hear. Vyrthur smirked against her ear at the smell of arousal and fear pouring from her every pore. He gave her clammy neck a lick to taste her and sighed deeply, even though the smell of corrupted Falmer smothered her she tasted wonderful.

It had been hundreds of years since he had a woman before the fall of the Falmer race and his curse. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if his lust during his time as Arch-Curate was the reason for Auri-El's betrayal.

A moan escaped Taika as Vyrthur ran his hand down her stomach and into her pants, he fingered her with his gauntlets causing her to grow warm and wet. In lust, Taika wiggled against the snow elf causing him to chuckle, he had a large amount of self-control.

With his inhuman strength he pressed down on her bundle of nerves painfully causing her to clench and cry out, Vyrthur watched with fangs bared as he smirked at the sight of her arching into his fingers and hips. "You like it rough, Human?"

"Yes, yes I do…" Taika moaned and threw her head back into the wall with a thud as Vyrthur did the action again, he gently ran his lips and tongue over her throat causing her to moan again. Suddenly an idea popped into his head, he moved away causing Taika to stumble as she landed on her feet. She looked up at him in confusion and desire.

"Run, Human. If you give me a good hunt and fuck I won't 'kill' you…" He almost sniggered as Taika seemed to sober up in her lust, her eyes hardened as she looked him up and down suspiciously. "Better get started…"

At his bared teeth, Taika took off out of the room and through the halls without a word. Vyrthur's voice counting followed her until she could hear him in the distance holler out ten. He was planning to hunt her down like an animal and it frightened and turned her on almost painfully.

Blindly Taika ran around each hall, Vyrthur played around with her and herded her around in a direction he wanted her to go in and Taika didn't seem to mind as he kept appearing to smack her ass painfully causing her womanhood to clamp. For almost an hour of this hunting game, Taika stumbled into what looked like a throne room with an uncomfortable feeling between her legs. Looking around, the Breton shivered in horror at the sight of what looked like frozen Falmer.

Stepping inside she examined the room while sliding on the ice before standing before the throne. A yelp escaped Taika when arms wrapped around her waist and a bare body that was cold like ice held her, "Caught you, Human." Vyrthur chuckled darkly into Taika ear before releasing her, the Breton stumbled to the side and watched the completely naked vampire sit on the edge of his throne and lean his jaw against his fist casually, he didn't look like he noticed the cold. "Strip, now."

The command was strong and said danger if she didn't follow, Taika stood before the vampire and stripped off her robes until she was shivering naked in the snow and ice filled room. Vyrthur examined her body, his face not changing from his smirk, he hungrily eyed her hardening nipples before gesturing her over.

Taika followed his silent order and stood between his knees, she watched him hold a hand against his cock and the glow of magic being pumped into the shaft. He hardened almost instantly and Taika wondered if she could study that spell if he didn't kill her as he promised, the elf spun her around by a wrist and gripped her hips with his nails.

"You said yourself you like it rough, and remember… my name is Vyrthur. I want to hear you scream it, Human." And he pulled her down backwards around him, Taika cried out in surprise and glee drowning out Vyrthur's moan as her burning warmth hit his icy cold shaft. He muttered out a small curse in elven and thrust upwards while controlling her hips, "Keep moving, Human!"

The words were almost like a growl as Vyrthur removed his hands from Taika hips as the Breton held herself up with clenching hands on his thighs, she paused for only a second before she slammed onto him on her own. She moaned and arched as he gripped her breasts and twisted her nipples painfully causing her walls to clench down on him slightly, his ears perked up at the words she was muttering. "Please, oh please."

With a smirk, Vyrthur stilled his hands. "What do you want Human?" Then surprising him, Taika stood up and faced him with lust clear on her face, "I didn't say stop!"

Ignoring his growl, Taika moved around the wide arm of the massive stone throne and leaned over to capture his mouth in her teeth. Biting down she drew blood causing Vyrthur to release another growl, his burning eyes met her mischievous lust filled ones. Taika moved back to lick her lips of his blood, she spread her legs and wiggled her ass, looking at the way she leaned over the arm of his throne Vyrthur stood up quickly with a hiss. He rounded her so he was behind her and slammed her down over this throne.

Taika gripped her hands on the edge of the wide arm as Vyrthur rammed back into her, in this position he hit her deeper and could thrust faster and harder. A deep moan escaped her throat and she arched, Vyrthur tangled his fingers into her hair and yanked her head back causing Taika to hiss in pain.

The scream that then escaped Taika when his fangs clamped onto her neck echoed around the room and rattled the walls, Vyrthur began to drain her causing her wall's to clench around his shaft like a vice. She came with a howling noise of pleasure and arched against Vyrthur's chest, which was warm from the heat of her body. "Vyrthur… Vyrthur!" Her voice chanted his name in a shrill scream causing his balls to tighten painfully.

The cum bursting from his shaft and into her womb was like icy water that was almost painful inside her burning body. Vyrthur tore his fangs away to roar to the ceiling before he could drain her fully, he didn't stop pounding into her. His shaft was like rock still as he gripped Taika' clammy thighs and lifted her off her feet to angle her so he could drive deeper causing her to almost handstand on the surface of his throne.

Her moans were weak as she felt another orgasm rise, "Vyrthur…!" Taika gripped one of his hands and forced his fingers onto her bundle of nerves, the ancient vampire was more than happy to press against them so Taika could clench his shaft again. They both came a second time, but Vyrthur was still hard though softer now. "Vyrthur, please…"

Leaning down so he could bite her ear, Vyrthur raspy groaned out his words. "What is it, Human? Say it…"

"Please fuck me again… please… against the pillar!"

And at Taika' words, Vyrthur slammed her chest up against the icy pillar and rammed her again and again until his shaft finally turned limp. His cold sperm and her warm cum created a puddle at his feet and ran like a river down her legs, he licked Taika on the neck where he had drained almost all her blood and found it ironic.

Vyrthur just cursed Taika with the vampiric disease the same way he had gained it hundreds of years before.


	6. Gelebor

**Chapter 6**

_**Gelebor**_

* * *

><p>The cave Taika discovered was quiet and without Falmer or an ancient vampire this time much to her relief, she spent the night there recovering from Vyrthur, blood loss and her travel through the valley with Falmer still hot on her trail. Now hungry, Taika began to creep through the caves to find the exit.<p>

At a dead end she felt hope vanish, but just before she turned to try again in another direction she spotted an old rusty chain with her sharp eyes that was almost the same colour as the dark rock. Yanking it down caused the rock to slide upwards opening a gap for her to exit.

Inside was a slightly larger cave then the tunnel she just exited with the same white stone as the temple, also what looked like a shrine made from gold and shaped like the sun. Beside said temple was an old 'camp' where an elf in familiar armour stood looking in her direction with intelligent aged eyes, "Uh... hello?" Taika bowed her head with worry for she didn't know if this snow elf was also a vampire.

"Hello child, welcome to the Chantry of Auri-El. May the light of Auri-El illuminate your darkest hour." His voice, unlike Vyrthur's, was gentle and his eyes were the palest of blue in reddish pools.

"Oh, thank you… sorry but have you got any food?" Taika blushed as her stomach growled loudly, gentle amusement filled his eyes and he moved to where he had what looked like the glowing deer's meat over a small fireplace. He began to serve up some of the food and gestured Taika to make herself comfortable, carefully she sat on the stone ground for her muscles still burned after yesterday. "Ah, what's your name… sir?"

The elf chuckled lightly at her polite tone, "I am Knight-Paladin Gelebor, my child. What of yourself, and why were you so deep in the caves?" Gelebor gently held out a plate of the meat, his kindness was a pleasant relief from everything that had transpired for the past couple of days.

"Taika… and well I was dropped into an icy lake by a dragon, captured and chased by Falmer and then hunted by a vampire through a temple ruin… normal day really." Gelebor paused mid sitting on the edge of the water that surrounded what looked like a dome.

"A temple you say? Did it happen to be built with the same stone as the Wayshrine," He waved his hand at the dome as he spoke, "And had a golden statue of Auri-El standing before a door?"

"Y… Yes that is right…" Gelebor went silent as he placed his food on the ground for a moment, as if his appetite just vanished. Taika eyed him with concern, "Are you alright?"

"I… did you get this vampires name?" Gelebor had his eyes held in a hand as if fighting a headache so he missed the blush and amused look on her face.

"Oh yes I did…" Gelebor looked over at her with eyes that caused her face to turn to stone and heart clench forcing the sensible side of her mind to speak right to the truthful point, "His name was Vyrthur…"

With a sound like rushing wind escaping his mouth, Gelebor stood stiffly and stepped towards the Wayshrine with a pale expression. Taika followed him nervously at the dramatic change in his appearance, "Are you alright? Sir… Gelebor?"

She watched the snow elf, who didn't seem to hear her question, lower himself to a knee and raise his hands to clench together under his chin in prayer. Taika crouched beside him with one hand on her knee and the other spread between her feet to keep her balance, she watched him quietly as he mumbled in his elven language.

After some time, Taika moved away as her legs began to shake. She returned to her meal to await Gelebor's return, but he didn't move for almost half an hour so with a shrug Taika ate his meal as well before it went to waste and curled up on the rags of his makeshift bed to sleep until the elf returned to awareness.

When Gelebor did return from his paralysed shock and prayer's to Auri-El for understanding to why his brother was turned into a beast of the night, he was surprised to find the small Breton curled up on his bed.

He had forgotten all about her, as he looked down at her he wondered why she had fallen asleep until he noticed the fire was nothing but cold charcoal. With a shake of his head, Gelebor sniffed at not noticing the time. Looking around he frowned slightly at the sight of his plate being empty but shrugged it off, he guessed Taika was starving.

Without waking the young woman, Gelebor laid on his back beside her half on the fur rags and stone. It was uncomfortable but he deserved worse for not seeing his brother's affliction earlier.

Taking a deep breath he was met with something strange wafting from the woman beside him that he only noticed now that he lay directly beside her, something that made the blood rise to his collar.

Looking down at an odd twitch he stiffened, why was his body reacting so… oddly?

**-S-**

Taika woke with a scream, she had a nightmare about Vyrthur and sat up with terror. Beside her the awake snow elf looked up at her with mildly surprised eyes at her sudden scream. Gelebor quickly sat up with arms raised in an attempt to calm her, he noticed she saw his armour and flinched away from him before realising who he was.

"G… Gelebor? Sorry, did I wake you…?" Taika gulped down her fear and rubbed her sleeve against the clammy sweat on her forehead. Her haggard breathing worried Gelebor.

"What in the name of Auri-El happened to you yesterday?" The startled look on her face told him that his wild guess of the nightmare being because of yesterday's events was correct and it made his usually kind eyes harden, "Was it my brother's fault?"

"… brother?"

"Vyrthur, he is… was my brother…" Understanding flashed in her blue eyes for a second.

"… I-I… N…"

Confusion filled Gelebor at her stumbling and nervousness, "What did my brother do to you, Child?" She seemed to try and stand to escape his gently asked questions but Gelebor softly wrapped his hand around her wrist causing her to hold fast, "Please, what did he do to you?" He almost regretted asking as Taika gave him a sharp look, but he kept his eyes sternly on hers until she sighed in submission.

Gelebor stood along with her and released her wrist at her gentle tug, he expected her to tell him, not begin to strip her robes. With a small embarrassed yelp he halted her, "What are you doing?"

"Showing you…" And she was in nothing but her underwear before him, Gelebor's eyes flashed first to the semi healed marks along her neck that were from fangs which he could only guess was Vyrthur's doing. Without meaning to, his eyes travelled down further across the expanse of her stomach so his eyes traced the small scratches of nails on her hips that needed only a few more healing sessions until they would be invisible.

They looked like powerful hands had torn into her and as innocent as he was in the actual physical act, he knew what the marks were from for he had seen them before on snow elf women he had healed who had been forced upon by the humans and had come to the Chantry for protection and repentance.

"Auri-El… my brother…?"

"Tried to escape some Falmer attacking me and came upon into your brother's lair." Her voice was filled with sarcasm as she let Gelebor examine her wounds without a single hint of embarrassment on her face; so much to his relief the snow elf guessed she had not been a virgin before yesterday, he spotted faint bite scars beneath the fresh bites of his brother and felt heat rise. She obviously wasn't new to the act being rough either.

Gelebor tried to apologize for her ordeal to ignore the feeling but the Breton waved it away, "Not like he killed me… maybe stolen my humanity…" She nervously touched the wound on her neck remembering how much blood had been drained.

Nothing but sorrow and pity filled Gelebor, he removed his eyes from the marks on her flesh and met her eyes once again. Taika frowned at his nervous gulp and attempt to keep his eyes on her face then laughed as she worked out why he was looking so bashful at her undress, "Ha, adorable!"

Gelebor huffed with embarrassment as the Breton cracked up laughing but couldn't stop his eyes from lowering to the bounce of her chest covered with a thin layer of fabric, the cold was making her nipples hard again and at the sight of the peaks through the white fabric Gelebor felt an unfamiliar twitch between his legs and stiffened.

The laughter died on Taika' lips as she calmed herself, her eyes bright with humour. She could see Gelebor's nervousness and wondered what it would be like to take a virgin man, inside she felt a surprising dominating lustful feeling rise before she quenched it. Gelebor probably didn't lose his virginity because of loyalty to Auri-El.

Instead, she didn't plan to jump him but she WAS planning to tease him and maybe make him jump her if he wished. Looking around with an expression of interest without looking like she was going to get dressed anytime soon, Taika stepped around towards what looked like deeper water leading into the darkness of the cave, she guessed that was the way to the exit.

Looking at the clear water, Taika crouched down and bent with her covered ass into the air. She ran her fingers through the surface, as if testing its temperature. With a small sound of approval and thought, Taika stood and turned to give Gelebor her most innocent look while pretending not to notice this scathing look he was sending her. A look very different to the calm kindness he had when she first saw him, "Is this water safe to bathe in?"

"Yes… it is. But not very deep…" In his mind Gelebor cursed himself for the strain in his tone, he prayed Taika didn't notice for he did not want to harm her mentality even more after what his brother had done. He watched her turn away, she didn't seem to have noticed much to his relief… then she pulled away her underclothes leaving everything in the open and made him almost gasp out the names of all the gods.

Thank Auri-El she had her back turned, for Gelebor became rigid as his eyes locked onto her scarred ass without moving. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or frustrated when the tantalising piece of flesh vanished into the clear water.

The water splashed as Taika bent her head close to the water so she could wet her hair in the hip deep water giving Gelebor quite the view before she rose again. She looked back at him over her shoulder while pushing her soaked hair back with her fingers, "Oh, and thank you, for the meal." Gelebor gave her a curt nod of his head.

Looking away, Taika smirked where Gelebor couldn't see. The Breton could see the blood rising beneath the elf's armour and could only imagine how his manhood was feeling, at the thought a small moan escaped Taika before she could stop it and tried to cover it up by rubbing her hands over her body as if washing herself.

At the sound, Gelebor had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep down his own moan as his manhood rubbed sensitively against his armour. He swallowed and recovered, pale eyes followed the shape of Taika' hands against her sides and prayed silently to Auri-El, 'Forgive me, oh please forgive me…' He placed his face into a hand to try and avoid looking at the young woman.

"Are you alright, Gelebor?" At the sound of his name spoken on her lips, Gelebor jumped and looked at her again. Big mistake on his part for she had move to stand right at the edge of the small river with everything above her navel visible with water dripping down the valley of her breasts, which were covered slightly with her long waving hair and a strangled sound escaped Gelebor before he could hold it down. He slapped his hand over his mouth again and looked at Taika with horror.

Inside Taika felt smug but outside she simply gave him a worried look, "Gelebor? Do you want me to go?" 'Please say no…'

"Auri-El, no I am so sorry, please continue." He spun away from her and pretended to be more fascinated with the wall, his pink ears perked up at the sound of rippling water. Was she moving deeper in?

Nope, Gelebor jumped again as a wet hand touched his bare arm. Taika stood behind him with a concerned look in her eyes, "You don't look very well, I am sorry if I did something wrong… I will go."

"No please wait…" He spun around and looked down at her, 'Auri-El she is so small…' "You did nothing wrong, please continue bathing. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I will wait over there." He jerked his head to the gap in the stone where Taika had come from.

"No, it is fine. You haven't made me uncomfortable…" 'The complete opposite actually…' Taika could feel her inner walls burning and growing wet at the elf's innocent embarrassment, she gave Gelebor a small smile before frowning and placing a cold hand against his forehead. "You are heated up, maybe you should rest or cool yourself down?"

"I…" That actually was a good idea, the cold water might assist in the unwanted hardness between his legs. Shyly he looked at Taika, "Can you give me a moment?"

Taika gave him a confused look before turning and stepping back into the water. She kept her back politely turned so he could undress. Once finished he gave his hard white member a glare before sliding into the water, the cold was a relief against his hot skin and made him sigh in relief. In front of him Taika turned only slightly to check if he was beneath the water, Gelebor caught her eyes travel down his chest before she forced her eyes back up to his face.

Arousal bit at Gelebor when a small smile was given to him before the Breton turned away to continue bathing, Gelebor took the moment to get deeper into the water and try to manage his arousal with a hand. With his back turned, Gelebor awkwardly jerked a few times and almost released a deep groan. He stopped what he was doing with a nervous look at the Breton for he didn't wish Taika to be alerted to what he was trying to do with his sounds, he did not want his desire known.

Looking over his shoulder, Gelebor eyed Taika shoulder blades as she lifted her hair. Another sound escaped her as she ran nails through her scalp and even with the cold water Gelebor felt the blood rise. He couldn't do this anymore.

He moved behind her and leaned down to her ear. He gave the lobe a gentle, awkward kiss causing Taika to jump and release a small gasp. The sound let Gelebor gain enough confidence to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her towards the edge of the water where the rock was above the surface by at least five inches.

A moan bolted from Taika again as she was pressed forward into the cold ground, she arched on her forearms as Gelebor gently kissed her back and neck while his hardness rubbed her inner thigh. The snow elf groaned deeply, no longer afraid to hold them down as he spun Taika around and lay her up on the rock so he could lean over her and his eyes could look at every part of her flesh with hunger, painting her image into his memory.

Taika moaned again as Gelebor began to touch her skin, running his hands up and down her side leaving goose bumps in his wake. Then he kneaded her breasts causing her to moan deeper, with a deep breath Gelebor dived down to take a nipple into his mouth. Taika released a small sound that went straight between his legs like a shock wave, "Auri-El forgive me, but you're so…"

His final word was lost in a groan as Taika' thighs latched around him, he praised her body with light kisses and feathery touches. She was only used to quick and hard so having someone worshiping every part of her flesh was making her feel warm and fuzzy.

"Gelebor…" He moaned at his name on her lips and rose to kiss her mouth, he was unpractised but Taika went submissive to them instantly. She parted her lips slightly and Gelebor's tongue gently flashed across her teeth and tongue. The moan she released was devoured passionately by Gelebor, his hands slowly lowered towards her womanhood.

A deep moan echoed off the walls as his fingers entered Taika, "What… do I do…?" His innocent words were spoken in deep huffs, Taika answered by placing her own hand over his and making his fingers rub on a certain spot that made her keen loudly.

After a few strokes she removed her hand to weave it into his pure white spiky hair as he continued with what she showed him. Gelebor felt accomplished when he felt her walls tighten and his fingers were soaked with the first orgasm he ever created and witnessed.

The expression on Taika almost made him release into the water, her eyes were rolled back and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Raising his fingers to his mouth, Gelebor tasted her. The second the tang hit his taste buds he moaned and dived his pale head between her thighs to lap up her hungrily, he no longer cared that she had eaten his dinner for this was enough to satisfy his hunger. When she was dried up with his tongue and squirming beneath his hands, Gelebor rose and began to finger her again to regain the dampness.

The sounds escaping Taika was like music to his ears and drove him to insanity, when he felt her swollen walls were damp enough he lowered her into the water so that he could push in his throbbing tip. "Auri-El, forgive me." And he pushed in to the hilt with a deep gasp, he stilled when he was fully inside to savour the feeling of the small woman around him and her breasts pressed against his chest. "Ngh… so tight… you're so beautiful."

A flush flashed across her face as Gelebor kept praying to Auri-El and worshiping her body with light kisses and words of airy praise. He began to move, and by the gods if Auri-El struck him with lighting now he still wouldn't be able to stop moving.

Arms clung tightly around his neck as Taika cried out and arched against his lips, a light sheen was beginning to cover them and almost evaporate with the heat of their skin. Blood flowed hotly away from Gelebor's brain and down causing everything to seem ethereal as his balls clenched, Taika' walls were trying to suck him in deeper with each thrust of his hips and Gelebor didn't even notice his hips pick up speed as they both neared the end.

"Oh my… GELEBOR!" Taika orgasmed loudly again for him and this time he felt the fruits of his labour clamp tightly around him, Gelebor's heart pumped painfully as he felt his balls tingle and clench before his sperm shot out of his shaft and filled the woman. Taika' legs were surprisingly tight around his hips and held him firmly inside her as he ejaculated into her womb. Gelebor held her in his arms as he slouched weakly against her, Taika grunted at his weight but he avoided crushing her. "Are you alright?" Her voice was hoarse and breathy.

Gelebor took in a breath before leaning up to give her a gentle kiss which she returned equally gentle. "That was incredible…" He punctuated his words with kisses along her jawline causing her to giggle beneath him and tighten her arms around his neck, her nails ran gently through his hair.

"You were incredible." Pride and relief swelled his chest, he had thought he was not that great but looking down at the sight of her burning flesh and glassy eyes he felt like the weight of so many years of worries and painful regrets were snatched right off his shoulders making his body feel lighter.

As they left the water and lay down together on his rag bed after drying off with magic, Gelebor wondered if Auri-El would forgive him, if the great god hadn't given him this beauty in the first place.

"Will I be able see you again?" Her voice was soft causing Gelebor to look down at her in his arms with a gentle smile.

"You're welcome to return here anytime." 'Please visit me again…' He mentally thought as he gently kissed at her neck.

"I promise to make a trip here then…"


	7. Falion

**Chapter 7**

_**Falion**_

* * *

><p>It was late into the afternoon when Taika arrived in Morthal, she had been doing a fair amount of night travel after Vyrthur had cursed her with Vampirism. She had to admit it helped her in her illusion spells but the physical problems made her want to find Falion who she had learnt from some sources was an expert in Vampirism and studied it before he had left the College in Winterhold.<p>

Inside the swamp surrounded town, Taika asked a guard on late shift if he knew where Falion lived. He gave her directions there and to the inn if she needed it. With thanks, Taika made her way to the house and knocked lightly on the door. A little girl answered shyly and Taika gave a small gentle smile, not big enough to show her fangs. "Hello darling, is Falion available?"

"Who is it, Agni?" A Redguard dressed in blue robes moved behind the little girl with an almost defensive look when he met Taika' glowing eyes from beneath her own hood, "What do you want, Vampire?" The little girl squeaked in terror and ran to hide under the bed causing Taika to give a small frown.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I heard you're an expert on… this affliction. I was wondering if you knew of a cure." At that, Falion brightened slightly. With only a small amount of suspicion on his face he allowed her to enter his home much to the fear of his adopted daughter.

"Of course I know of a cure, one moment…" He began to go through his books, as he did Taika tilted her head to give Agni the most gentle look she could muster with her hideous appearance.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you or Falion…" Agni gave her a sharp disbelieving look but climbed out from under the bed any way so she could cling to Falion's robe hem. The man gave the little girl a quick glance before he finished finding the tome he was after, he walked with little girl in tow.

"Here we are, please take a look at this." Taika slowly moved to stand beside him as to not startle the little girl hanging off him, she leaned over the book and read the pages. What she saw made her hum in interest.

"I am already in possession of a filled black soul gem…"

"Very good, then follow me and I will take you to the Summoning Stones for the ritual. Agni, return to bed and don't open the door to anyone." The little girl gave Falion a frightened look before looking over to Taika with a sick fear. The vampiric Breton released a small sigh and knelt down so she was eye level to the shivering girl, Taika pointed over to some leather strips Falion had on a shelf next to some potions.

"You can tie up my hands with those…" Agni's eyes flashed with understanding and rushed to grab the strips, Taika hushed Falion with a raised hand before he could tell the girl to stop worrying. Silently the Redguard watched his adopted daughter wrap a few strips around the vampire's wrists tightly, the Breton didn't wince or make a single expression but Falion couldn't help but flinch at how tightly Agni tied them.

"There we go, I will make certain to return your father as soon as possible." Taika spoke gently with humour in her voice, Agni released a small smile before she quickly changed it to a stern look. She looked up at Falion with a look like a warning to return before crawling into her bed.

With a nod, Falion led the way outside into the damp wilderness. Taika shook her arms so her sleaves covered her bindings so that the few guards outside didn't feel suspicious, Taika didn't want any unwanted attention on her in case her curse was noticed before she was cured.

Into the woods they walked swiftly, Falion protected her with lightning from a few Mudcrab's and Frostbite Spider's that attacked them on the way to the Summoning Stone's. In thanks after another attack, Taika nodded to Falion as she trudged closely at his side as to avoid losing him in the rising mist. "Just over here, there we are… now stand in the centre and DON'T move. I will begin the ritual and it requires concentration."

Looking around at the odd standing stones as Falion spoke curtly, Taika obediently stood in the centre of them on a round rock with circles carved into its surface. Falion stood in front of her with the gem raised in his hands, he began to chant in a powerful voice and call forth powers to bring Taika back to life.

The sound of his voice in such a deep tone made Taika shiver, she remembered she hadn't been with a man since being turned which was almost a month ago. Taking in a deep breath she fought against the lust and forced her body to stay still as Falion finished the spell, the gem in his hand shattered causing his fingers to bleed slightly. Before the smell could hit her vampiric nose, Taika collapsed with a pained cry as she felt magika tear into her very being forcing out the curse and making her heart beat.

Quietly, Falion watched her arch and roll around on the ground with tightened lips. No matter how many times he saw it he couldn't help but wince at the cries of those who came to regain life. It took almost a full hour for Taika to calm down, longer than most and it worried him. "How do you feel?" He asked when all became still.

A small groan was his answer, carefully Falion moved into the ring where Taika spread with bound hands at her forehead. He knelt to examine her and sighed in relief, she was completely mortal again, and along with the humanity was the return her original features.

A heat erupted through to Falion's legs as he examined her reddening face, before she had looked so demonic from what he had been able to make out under her hood but now her face was full and alive. 'By the Eight she is beautiful…' Without realising it, Falion reached out a hand to cup her warm cheek and rub his thumb across her cheekbone.

Another moan left her pink lips at the soft touch and her eyes fluttered open, Falion's heart clenched at the sight of her natural bright blue orbs that were filled with arousal. "Did… it work?" Her voice was hoarse from screaming in pain and Falion felt his cock twitch as he thought about making it hoarser with lust.

"Yes it worked, you're alive now…" His words made her eyes flash with relief, Taika didn't shy away from his hand that still gently rubbed her cheek but seemed to sink further into his touch causing him to harden with a grunt.

"Thank you… can you help me up?" Reluctant to move his hand, Falion wrapped an arm around her and rose with a grunt of struggle as her body slouched weakly against him. He stumbled slightly causing Taika to place her bound hands around his neck as Falion fell on top of her. "S-sorry, are you alright?!"

With a groan Falion leaned his hips closer to her, with Taika pressed against him he could feel heat rising to his head and down to his manhood. A small chuckle escaped Taika as she felt his hardness against her stomach causing the man to give her a lustful look before he crushed his lips down on hers. A moan escaped her and she wrapped her legs as best as she could around him and locked her ankles together against his ass.

The feeling of her weakened legs wrap around his hips made Falion struggle open his robe and pull his pants down enough that his manhood could escape the fabric. Using both hands he opened Taika own mage robes so her thinly covered breasts were in the open, then pulled her pants and underwear as far as he could with her legs wrapped around him. With his teeth, Falion left red trails along her collar bones as he scraped them hard causing Taika to arch and moan.

With one hand Falion pulled the cloth covering her breast up so he had access to her perks which he also gave attention to with his mouth causing Taika to twist beneath him, his other hand went down to feel with his palm her wetness and warmth that was higher than average due to only just having the powers of Daedra return her mortality.

Feeling her wetness soaking his hand caused Falion to eagerly hold his tip at her entrance and wrap an arm around her hips to steady her so when he pushed in deeply he didn't slid her across the ground, kneeling Falion rose away from Taika enough that he could hold her bound hands above her head and watch her face and chest as he began to pound into her.

The mist that surrounded them muffled their loud sounds to any passing by enemy or villager and twisted around their bodies as Falion pounded deeply into her. In his arms, Taika cried out desperately and tugged at his hand which held hers but the man didn't release them. The rough rock scraped against her shoulder blades causing her to moan.

It was fabulous how she felt around him, being a Breton her womanhood was smaller than a Redguard so she already was tight but adding the fact that her pants kept her from being able to spread wider made her even tighter. Taika' feet against his ass pushed down with each thrust giving him more leverage to thrust harder and deeper.

Sweat was dripping down her body, Falion watched with sharp eyes as the liquid flowed down her stomach and observed the shape of his cock pounding in her with lust. Leaning down he captured her lips again, muffling her gasps and moans even more. The silky walls housing his shaft were swelling around him and clenching over and over making him drool and foam in the mouth.

Her whimper of passion was swallowed by Falion as Taika came, after a few more hard pounds in her strangling tightness the conjurer followed with a loud groan. Their mixed cum dripped on the rock and Falion almost sensed the Daedra on the other side hum with approval at their lustful action. He removed his mouth from hers and leaned back to survey what he had done before pulling out of her body so he could tug up his pants again.

All Taika could do was lay beneath him and let him straighten her clothes for her. Nimble hands untied the leather strips before Falion returned to his feet, slowly Taika rose with a groan as her body went stiff. But she didn't stand, "Thank you… again." She sent him a small grin which he returned with a small smirk of his own before he made his way back to Morthal at her assurance she was going to be fine.

Back in his home, Falion was greeted by a half awake Agni who examined him for any damage. She eyed the leather strips he was clenching tightly in one hand before she watched him sigh deeply and fall face first into his own bed. For the first time since Agni could remember, Falion fell asleep instantly without having to tinker with potions and spells or read from his tomes.

And for days afterwards she could tell Falion was distracted as he looked into thin air with a dazed smile and airy sighs. Everyone in the village but her seemed to recognise what was up with the Mage and gave joking grins, and it made Agni sulk. Was it because of that vampire? Had had the monster done to her Falion?


	8. Ulfric and Ralof

**Chapter 8**

**_Ulfric and Ralof_**

* * *

><p>Quietly Taika peeked around the door into the great hall of Windhelm. A guard at the door recognised her and looked around for the Nord Companion she was known to follow but didn't see the man much to his curiosity.<p>

"Taika, come in girl and join us! Is…" Ralof stopped when he noticed she was alone and frowned for just a moment before shrugging it away and held out mead for her to take. With a small of thanks she took the mug and a mouthful of the thick liquid. The Nord's at the table began to laugh at her grimace and called her a milk-drinker before cheering as someone said something about the successes they were having in the war.

With arm wrapped around her shoulder, Ralof dragged her to join him near the head of the table where Ulfric sat. The blonde soldier holding her pushed her down in the seat beside the rebel leader before taking up a seat beside her on the other side, "So where is our boy?" As Ralof spoke, Ulfric looked over to join in the conversation after getting bored with Galmar and his repetitive words.

"I have been travelling on my own for a few months now…" Taika took another sip and winced again causing Ralof to snort in humour, "Joined the College to try and learn a bit more…"

"Ah, you and your nifty little magic. The boy always forgot how much it helped him, I hope he has realised he had lost a very useful travelling companion." He took a swig of his drink, missing Taika' startled look which she hid with the rim of her mug. Galmar snorted into his mead causing Taika to flash him a glare which made the three around her go silent. They never saw her ever give such a look before and only ever saw her being polite or close to tears with the Companion's insults on her mistakes, being away from the Nord must have boosted her personality somewhat.

"Thank you Ralof…" She gave the man in question a bright smile and looked away, Ralof began to choke on his drink causing everyone in the room to holler with laughter. The man blushed as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, Ulfric chuckled deeply before leaning down so he could speak to Taika over the noise.

"Welcome back to Windhelm, sister. What is the big world like now you're without the kid badgering you?"

"The exploring is more difficult without his strength, but everything seems easier… does that make sense?" She gave him a small frown as she tried to figure out a way to explain it better.

A small chuckle escaped him, "No, I can understand what you mean. I would like to hear stories of your travels, it's all I can do now days… hear stories of others victories…" Taika felt her heart clench at the longing she heard in his voice and put all her attention into the liquid of her drink.

"Yes sir, it will be a pleasure… though they won't be much…" 'Unless you want to know how many men I have had since you last saw me…' A deep drink took that thought away, soon she drained the mug. Ralof spun to refill it but Taika halted him while keeping her attention on Ulfric, "Is the room I usually take available still?"

"Of course, I can escort you." Taika looked surprised at the offer from Ulfric but awkwardly agreed, she stood along with the warrior and waited for him to lead the way, but the man paused to frown at the heavily drunken Ralof and reached to pull him to his feet. "Come along, Ralof. I think you have had enough for the night, as for everyone else I don't want you all becoming drunken rabble inside my hall as we don't want more accidents." Everyone made small sounds as they sobered up slightly at his order.

With a small grin, Taika followed Ulfric as he assisted Ralof through the halls until they reached a spare room to dump the drunken Nord. The unconscious man was thrown on top of the bed bed and Ulfric gestured Taika out before escorting her the rest of the way to the room she and the Companion used to share when staying in Windhelm.

Inside was unchanged since the last time she had stayed, Taika thanked Ulfric and waited for him to address her. "Rest, maybe tomorrow you can give me one of your stories but until then I have to control the rabble downstairs." He looked like he wanted a story now, but he was dutiful to his people and their protection.

"Yes sir… Thank you again." Taika bowed again which was returned with a small but polite one from the Jarl. He left her to her own devices.

The room was quiet only an hour later as Taika slept on her stomach with an arm swung over the edge. But she startled awake at a small sound, her door clicked open and there was heavy breathing. She sat up slightly to squint in the darkness but could only make out the shape of a man at the foot of her bed causing her to stiffen. A small orb of light appeared on her hand to brighten Ralof's drunken dazed look. "Ralof, what's wrong…?"

Sleep disappeared from her brain as the man almost dived upon her with nostrils flaring and eyes burning with lust. The light in her hand went out just as his lips crashed painfully onto hers causing Taika to release a small squeak and curl her fingers into his scalp tightly. Ralof gripped her thighs and dry humped her with his hardness causing her to moan loudly.

Thank Akatosh she had only worn a shirt and underwear that the Nord tore from her so she was naked. Taika quickly undid the pants of his armour which he had been still wearing when dumped into his bed, with his member freed Taika fingered herself as Ralof humped against her stomach with moans. Using a small flame, Taika lit the candle beside her bed so the room was illuminated with the dull orange glow. Bright enough for her to see the burn in his eye and the outline of his thick shaft, with a sigh Taika licked her lips before leaning up to bite at Ralof's jaw.

The men released numerous grunts with each thrust against her stomach which deepened at her nip, growing frustrated as her walls began to swell and weep, Taika sat up causing the man to loose balance. Ralof gave her a dark look as he breathed heavily while watching her grab a pillow.

Wiggling towards the centre of the bed with the pillow beneath her stomach, Taika arched her ass up on her knees and chest down against her bed so she arched tantalizingly. Ralof's eyes travelled to her raised ass hungrily and moved between her knees as she spread her thighs and wiggled her ass side to side to attract his attention to that area. He gripped her hips and thrust forward, Taika cried into her wrist which she bit into as he finally entered her and hit the right spot deep inside.

The pace was quick and hard, Ralof's hands removed from her hips and held her tightly on the back of her neck thus forcing her cheek harder into the bed. Deep moans escaped Taika and her eyes widened and rolled back.

And this was how Ulfric found them when he came to find the source of the noise he could hear down the hall as he was making his way to his own room.

The Jarl looked down at them with wide eyes filled with surprise from the door that Ralof hadn't closed properly, he gazed into Taika' own lust filled ones and watched them roll back in her pleasure. Behind her, Ralof seemed too far into his drunken lust to have noticed his Jarl in the doorway. The sight made Ulfric feel suddenly hot and he turned to leave until he heard a sound that made him stop, "Ulfric…"

His name was groaned out so deeply that Ulfric thought he was imagining it with the moaning and curt grunts coming from the pair, but he turned to meet Taika' eyes again. Her mouth was parted and drool was dampening the covers, she groaned out his name again making Ralof notice the other man's presence.

With his own moan, Ulfric closed the door fully as the fucking pair looked at him with beckoning lust filled eyes. The hands gripping Taika' neck let go and moved to her hair, she released a loud cry of pain and lust as her head was yanked back. At the sight of Ralof's drunken offering, Ulfric undid the front of his own pants and knelt in front of Taika' lips on the bed. He watched in a lust filled haze as Taika reached up a hand to cup his balls before opening her mouth for him to thrust into.

Another moan escaped Ulfric from deep in his throat as he hit the back of her own throat, he then went to pace with Ralof. Taika hooked her fingers on the band of his pants to hold herself up, she moaned around Ulfric's hardness causing the man to begin breathing heavily. And then both Taika and Ralof came with roars and muffled moans.

With a deep sigh and wet noise Ralof exited Taika and fell to the side, the Breton peered back at him as he fell asleep instantly. Looking up Taika noticed Ulfric's frustrated look and knelt before him, his eyes flashed down to her breasts before he smirked. Ulfric leaned back so his ass was against his heels and helped Taika climb onto his hips with an arm under her own ass, she wrapped her legs around him tightly then angled his tip inside her. Once positioned Taika pushed herself down onto him as hard as she could causing Ulfric to throw his head back and groan.

The walls of her womanhood were slick with her own cum and the warmth of Ralof's, the thought of another man's release on his shaft did not unnerve Ulfric one bit as his mind became blank for a moment. With large hands cupping Taika ass, he started to lift and slam her back down onto him. He thrust upwards along with each slam and groaned against Taika' lips as she brought him into a kiss, their tongues danced as they thrust against each other and moaned.

Hands weaved through his hair and arms tightened around his neck as Ulfric began to bring the Breton woman to a second orgasm, he felt her already swollen walls swell some more as he brutalised her without sympathy. As Taika fell into her orgasm with a breathless cry, Ulfric kept going even as her walls clenched him and her body became weaker. With teeth bared he fought off his own release to keep pounding her as she grew slack on his chest.

An arm was removed from around his neck and moved down between his hips, Ulfric felt his whole body stiffen up as Taika gripped his balls. A loud howl of lust that woke up Ralof escaped the Jarl as he released heavily inside Taika.

A moan deep from the back of his throat escaped Ralof as he watched Ulfric's soaked shaft slide out of Taika' body, the armoured Nord moved to lay in the bed properly and pulled the Breton down into his arms with her back against him. He began to fall asleep again, not noticing Taika and Ulfric undress him so he was more comfortable.

After also stripping from his own fur clothes, Ulfric rolled in so he lay in front of Taika. Ralof had his arms tightly wrapped beneath Taika breasts causing them to push up against Ulfric's chest. The Jarl placed one arm beneath his head as he watched Taika' face, his other hand rested on top of her hip. The Breton gave him a small smile as he looked down at her with a calm expression, she closed her eyes and fell asleep as Ralof snored loudly behind her.

The small snort that escaped Ulfric was soft and didn't wake the two beside him, he couldn't help but wonder how Ralof was going to react in the morning at the sight of Taika and his Jarl beside him in such a state of undress. But another thought was strong in his mind as he too drifted to sleep. 'Next time I see that Companion Boy I will have to inform him of his blind stupidity…'


	9. Neloth

**Chapter 9**

_**Neloth**_

* * *

><p>"Uh… try not to panic…"<p>

"By… Master Neloth are those tentacle's coming out of her eyes?"

"Well this is unexpected… can you try wiggling them?"

The two dark elves watched Taika with different expressions, Talvas of horrified disgust and Neloth of fascinated amusement. The tentacles growing out of her eyes wiggled wildly with Taika' unease and slight anger. At Neloth's words Taika stuck her tongue between her teeth as tried to make them wiggle how she wanted them to but they flung around on their own.

"Maybe in a few years and some serious study I can… no wait, never mind. Looks like it is wearing off." The tentacles vanished letting Taika blink as her sight was regained. "Now, might you consider letting me test another spell…?"

"Sigh… just one more." The words were muttered curtly, Neloth looked pleased and ordered her to stand still before casting the spell. Unlike the last one, this one felt soft upon Taika' skin and nothing spouted out from where it didn't belong.

"There, a boost to your health. Do tell me about any side-affects you cross and I shall add it to my notes." The Telvanni master-wizard sent Taika away with a wave of his hand before turning to experiment with Heart Stones. She took this moment to go to the small bathing room to clean away the ash clinging to her hair and skin, it was growing late into the night.

Inside the small room of the giant mushroom with door closed, Taika undressed and climbed into the warm water after drawing it from the tap. But before she could even get half way into the water her body slouched against the side of the bath. "What the…" All strength in her body seemed to drain away and she felt weakened. It took all her energy to lean further over the edge of the bath so she didn't slip back underneath the water.

All magika seemed to drain from her veins, the glow of the markings around her wrists faded until they were grey lines. No chance of summoning the Xivilai or Valynaz to pull her out so in a weak voice she cried out, "Talvas… Neloth?!" Nothing, she tried again as her consciousness faded in and out. Talvas must have fallen asleep at his table again and Neloth was probably either sleeping on his feet with eyes open, or too far into his experimenting.

For a few minutes, Taika breathed in to try and regain some strength but the now freezing water drained away anything she regained. So she took in a deep breath and put all the strength she could into the one scream, "NELOTH!" If he didn't hear it then Taika was certain she would pass out.

In the distance there was the sound of something smashing to the ground followed by a sharp Dunmer curse of annoyance, Taika frowned angrily. The tone of Neloth's annoyance must have meant he had heard her first cries. Oh when she regained her strength she was going to punch him…

"What is so important you must distract me from my experiments…?" The bearded Dunmer paused as he tore open the door, his eyes examined Taika' slouching form curiously.

"You… said you wanted to know when there was a side effect and you now got it… please pull me out and remove the spell…" Taika was shivering and her lips were turning blue as she spoke so quietly Neloth almost missed them even with his sensitive ears. Instead of rushing to pull her out like a normal person would, Neloth calmly strutted over to her and lifted her chin so he could examine her eyes, "What are you…?"

"Don't worry, I will pull you out once I am done examining the after affect so that I can fine tune the spell. So you grow weak in water… eyes diluting and limbs… highly sensitive…" He commented as he ran a hand across Taika' shoulder causing goose bumps to rise and her skin to twitch erratically.

"Neloth… stop and just get me out… please…" The elf ignored Taika' weak request as her head bobbed against his shoulder and continued to examine her.

"Magika along with stamina is completely drained… you can still move slightly and speak so it does not affect you like paralyses." Fingers pressed against Taika' pulse, "Pulse faster than average…" He paused at the small moan that game from Taika as her head was buried into his shoulder.

"Please stop and just get me out…" Another moan as Neloth experimentally ran his fingers lightly across her shoulder blades, he could feel her heating up beneath his palms despite the cold of the water. Conjuring flames, he ran his fingers through the waters surface to reheat it.

"I never give up an opportunity to examine all my new spells thoroughly." A groan of annoyance came from the Breton before she moaned again in pleasure as Neloth pressed his fingers against her skin again. "Especially one as fascinating as this…"

A mumbled 'I hate you' was his answer before Taika moaned again, her breathing becoming heavy and her body trembled as her arousal seemed to overpower her. After rolling up his robes sleeves, Neloth ran his hand down Taika' back and side under the water until he came to her thigh. Against his neck the Breton breathed heavily against his skin causing Neloth to be well aware of his own arousal. The only women constantly around were Elynea who was not a people person and seemed to have an addled mind which Neloth secretly believed to be because of the fungi she adored, and Varona who was far too proud an elf to let anyone touch her, except maybe Ulves.

And now this little Breton had started to stay in Tel Mithryn to assist or learn Telvanni magic and both Neloth and Talvas had paid a fair amount of attention to her presence although they didn't let on. Well Neloth didn't, Talvas was always trying to speak with the short woman and ask her about the College of Winterhold where she studied.

Even for a Breton, Taika had a natural ability with magic and reacted better than anyone else to spells Neloth created and that drew the old Dunmer to her. He had also discovered one night while everyone else was asleep that Taika liked to experiment with different tea favours and the effects of ingredients when she couldn't sleep, and that was the only test he would allow anyone to use upon him. Her Canis root and blue mountain flower tea was praise worthy.

Another moan caused Neloth to jump out of his thoughts, looking down he realised he had unconsciously been rubbing his thumb gently across Taika' hip. With a straight face he placed his hand flat against her skin and slowly ran it towards her inner thigh causing a higher sound to escape her, as he got closer to her begging region Neloth ran his hand away again causing Taika to groan in annoyance again.

Three more times and Taika huskily begged him, "Neloth please…" So he removed his hand from the water and began to strip out of his Telvanni robes, Taika listened as she had her eyes closed against his neck. Neloth skilfully balanced her head so he could pull away his robes from his arms and climb into the bath in front of her. Weak arm's wrapped around his shoulders and intertwined behind his bald head.

Gently, Neloth leaned Taika back on the edge of the bath so she was rested at a comfortable angle without the risk of slipping underneath the water and wrapped her legs around his hips. Using two fingers he felt her folds and rubbed the pads against her walls causing Taika to release small wails that she tried to cover up with a tightly clenched jaw. And at the sight of her expression, Neloth gave an arrogant smirk as he planned to make her scream so loudly in pleasure that she would wake up Talvas.

Hands ran everywhere across her upper body causing her breathing to become harder and more haggard, Taika arched weakly into the Dunmer's hands and tried to tug down his head but he resisted her. All movements he did were precise and calm, almost like he was testing every part of her body. "N-Neloth…"

"Impatient little thing, aren't you. Is this normal or an after effect of my spell?" He was chuckling at her as he rubbed his fingers inside her again causing Taika' head to fall back against the edge of the bath, just to humour her and to have a taste, Neloth leaned down and ran his teeth against her throat causing it to vibrate with her moans. A small grunt escaped Neloth as he felt Taika rub against his hardness.

With patience gained from years of studying magic, Neloth calmly continued to tease Taika and test the limits of her body on the edge until he finally got her coming with a wailing cry. Her body went limp in his hands and watched through hooded eyes as the elf's hand began to spark with some unfamiliar spell of his own creation. When Neloth ran it over her skin Taika felt her whole body twinge and arch, whatever the spell was ran through her nerves almost like another orgasm. A small chuckle escaped Neloth as he watched her face causing Taika to send him a sharp glare.

And then the look changed to wide eyed lust as Neloth entered her in a single fluent thrust. A very deep moan escaped from the darkest recesses of her throat as the elf started up a slow calm pace with hands upon her hips to steady her.

The spell Neloth used had caused Taika' walls to swell more so it felt so tight but warm and soft around his shaft causing Neloth to give another grunt. But he kept his pace slow and calm much to Taika annoyance, but she couldn't voice it as occasionally Neloth thrust harder to hit sharply deep inside her.

Taika arched her head back to rest against the edge of the bath as water rippled around her and splashed over the edges, Neloth watched her with his deep red eyes and the almost permanent frown Dunmer all bore. Then his eyes travelled down to her breasts that bounced with each thrust, Neloth leaned down over the Breton's arched stomach and took one breast between his teeth causing a sharp gasp to escape Taika and her breathing to almost stop as she grew closer to another orgasm. A small smug sigh escaped Neloth as he felt the already tight and swollen walls grip harder around him and tried to suck his shaft in deeper.

While biting at her breasts, Neloth let the same spell alight his two fingers before he pushed them against her bundle of nerves. The sound that escaped Taika as she clamped around him would have certainly woken up Talvas … and perhaps the surrounding area within a mile radius.

Eyes were wide as Taika cried out in pleasure while Neloth struggled to continue thrusting at his pace, so he began to plough into her at a harder pace. Reaching down with the same spell, Neloth ran his palm against his balls causing them to clench and bring him into his own glorious release

Only a simple breathy grunt escaped his throat as his sperm filled the Breton and leaked into the water that was still left in the now cold bath. Neloth rested his head rested against Taika' chest so his sensitive ears could rest from the loud sounds that Taika had filled the room with, the sound of her fluttering heart was almost soothing and with the cold water Neloth would had fallen asleep right there but with all his energy he pulled out of the woman and drained the bath.

With a smirk, Neloth began to cast spells to dry off Taika so she could regain some strength. When all water was removed from her and his skin and the reverse spell was cast, the Breton rolled her shoulders with a moan of relief and tugged Neloth forward so she could run her lips against the corner of his arrogantly smirking mouth along his cheekbones to his sharp ear. Roughly Taika rolled her hips so Neloth fell back off balance, she straddled the surprised master wizard after wiggling so he was under her in a comfortable position.

Without complaining, Neloth watched her curiously as long brown hair framed his face while Taika leaned down with forearms crossed over his chest. Her nose almost touched his as she gave her own little smirk and the look was endearing with her reddened face and lusty eyes. "As much as I didn't mind the last part of your 'experiment' I did not like that you left me in the water when I was clearly begging you to help me out…"

"I had to examine the full after effect completely else I wouldn't discover the uses of the spell or how to… repair the damage." Without realising he was doing it, Neloth ran his hands gently up and down Taika thighs as she knelt on his hips. Then his arrogant look changed to a startled one, all air in his lungs escaped with a heavy whoosh as his semi-hardness was sheathed suddenly in wet warmth.

Above him, Taika gave an almost evil grin at his wide eyed expression and silence. The look was almost like she was feeling successful for something she had planned. Neloth frowned up at her as he sucked in deep breaths to even out his emotions, a Telvanni Wizard never lost his… "By Azura!"

"No, I am Taika." A snigger came from Taika as she leaned back with hands splayed flat against Neloth's stomach, with slitted eyes the master wizard gazed up at her then down to where his dark blue hands gripped her pale white thighs that held him tightly in place. His almost black shaft was hilted all the way inside her body and from his angle Neloth could almost see himself growing harder with each slow roll of the Breton's hips. A strangled sound mixed between a grunt and groan raced from Neloth as her hips jerked a little harder once before she returned to her slow rolls, even with his hands gripping her hips the elf could not get Taika to move faster.

Snarling, Neloth glared up at Taika and dug his nails into her skin so he left ten crescent marks. Saying a quick curse in Dunmer, the wizard took in deep breaths to regain some thought. But before he could even think enough to snap at her, another grunting groan came from him as a small warm hand tightened around his balls and began to message them at the same pace as her hip movements causing the dark elf to throw his head back.

"By Azura…" Neloth reached up and gripped a chunk of the brown locks and tugged Taika down painfully so he could almost devour her lips, he felt her walls clench around him causing him to sigh out again.

Then it was over just as he began to reach a sweet release. Taika stood leaving his hot hardness to twitch and throb in the cold air. Neloth glared up at her in annoyance, lust and curiosity. His eyes kept getting distracted by her dripping opening that she spread with her fingers while looking down at him on the bottom of the bath with a small grin, "Excuse me, but I am going to bed." And she left him there after wrapping herself in a towel and gathering her clothes.

Silence filled the room at her abrupt exit, Neloth's mind seemed to run with confusion at what happened as he snapped out of the lust that had taken over him. With another snarl, he awkwardly pulled his robes around his body after falling out of the tub and chased the Breton down through Tel Mithryn. As he ran his hardness rubbed almost painfully against his clothes causing him to pick up speed even as his breathing became rougher.

How he was going to ram into her when he caught her.

Finally after awkwardly skipping across the ground, Neloth found Taika leaning out her bedroom door with a smirk. As hard as he possibly could, the Dunmer wizard slammed his lips against hers while pushing her backwards into her room. Using his heel he slammed the door closed and at the same time tore off the woman's towel.

Lying her down on the bed, Neloth tore his pants down enough to let out his hard shaft. With a lusty laugh, Taika rolled him over onto her bed and crashed down on him before Neloth could return to being on top.

Unlike in the bath tub, Taika slammed onto him as hard and fast as she could. A strangled groan came from him as nails raked down his chest and stomach, with hands back on her hips Neloth made certain the Breton kept her pace as he thrust upwards to meet her with animalistic grunts and snarls.

Down the hall with hands threaded through his black hair to fight off a headache after his horrifying awakening, Talvas tried not to listen to the sounds as he felt burning envy towards Neloth for fucking the woman he had been deeply attracted to for weeks now. But at the same time he felt awe and deep lust towards the small Breton because she currently had the most powerful Telvanni Wizard in history growling out her name loud enough for Talvas to hear.

Under his desk, Talvas took his hardness in a hand and while listening to the sounds he dealt with his growing problem.


	10. Miraak and Seeker

**Chapter 10**

_**Miraak and Seeker**_

* * *

><p>CRASH! "Mother of…!"<p>

Taika landed face first into the grated ground of a strange place. Rising to her feet she looked around at the black waters and twisting towers of books. In the distance Taika could make out the form of tentacles.

With cautious steps and an invisibility spell Taika made her way through the only visible way in hopes to find the way out, every so often she paused to stuff interesting books she had never seen before into her side bag. Deep inside the strange realm, Taika entered tunnels made up of books and stuck to the edges as strange creatures dressed in dark rags passed her by while holding open large tomes.

It was all fascinating to the mage but she was determined to discover the exit first before deciding to examine the world further. At the end of the tunnel was a black book similar to the one she had read in Neloth's tower just moments ago, reading this one transported her to another place in the realm. As quiet as she could, Taika travelled through to try and find more black books in hopes that one of them would take her back to Tel Mithryn.

A breath was sucked in as Taika froze in her sneak position, them hems of black robes almost slapped her in the face when a tall man passed her from somewhere in the shadows where she hadn't noticed him. Holding her breath, Taika watched his back as he scoured the walls for a certain book. This was the first person she saw, unless beneath his robes he was a grotesque form like the other book holding creatures.

There was a sound like gentle chimes in Taika' ears causing her to dive behind one of the strange altars while silently cursing her luck, the man paused and listened to the sound of a spell running out of time. Taika curled up behind the altar in terror as the sound of boots tapping on the ground paced back and forth behind her.

And then it was silent.

With hesitation Taika peered around one side of the altar, seeing nothing she turned and looked past the other. It was like he had vanished, did he not care about another person's presence? Taking in a small breath Taika felt a horrible gut feeling and raised her ears onto full alert. She didn't hear an invisibility spell being cast but she could feel unseen eyes on her, from above.

Looking up, a squeak of surprise raced from her lips. A masked face leaned down over her as the man perched casually on the surface of the altar. As quickly as possible, Taika raced away from him with stumbling steps. A deep chuckle came from the man as he jumped heavily from the altar and followed her with slow steady steps. "It has been a while since another Seeker of Knowledge came through my way."

"Who are you, and where is this?"

"Apocrypha is the oblivion realm of Hermaeus Mora." The man didn't answer her first question, but that was well enough for Taika. She wanted to get out as fast as possible and never see him again. Slowly she backed away not taking her eyes off the man who followed her casually.

"I see, I should get going then. Excuse me sir…" Before she could run down the halls something slimy slapped her hard against the back causing her to squeak out and stumble forwards, hands gripped around her arms and slammed her into the uneven wall of books.

"It is impolite to try and leave when one is speaking to you, girl." He chuckled darkly as he tilted his head slightly, Taika could almost feel his eyes through his mask examine her body. "But I might overlook your rudeness…"

Taika' whole body stiffened when the man's bone gloved hand hooked over the hem of her pants and pulled everything down off her ankles. After tugging at some strings on his own robes, the man released his semi hardness from the dark folds. Relief filled Taika when the shaft was not a mass of tentacles between his legs.

The man pushed hard against her and forcefully wrapped her legs around him to give his tip access to her cavern as he rubbed a hand against the limp to harden it fully. When he was satisfied, he thrust inside and pushed harder against Taika' body causing her to painfully slam against the wall. An airy moan wiggled from between her lips and her head was thrown back as she was filled wonderfully.

"Miraak is my name girl." His voice was deep and calm as he began thrusting roughly inside Taika, "To answer your first question."

The name was moaned out deeply by the small Breton causing Miraak to sigh in bliss, the last mortal that had passed through was many years ago. He gripped the woman's hair as hard as he could and slammed against her fast as the area was filled with her gasps, moans and small trills of his name.

Small hands gripped against the back of his robes and dug in through to his skin causing a shiver to race down his spine, this woman was very willing to be taken rough and dominated, and those two together made his dragon soul rise powerfully. "Mul Qah Diiv!" The colourful magical armour of Dragon Aspect formed on Miraak and he pounded the Breton, the second the Shouts power fully formed the cries from Taika rose to another octave as Miraak's strength and speed seemed to expand… along with his shaft planted deep inside her.

It felt like Miraak was pounding into her at bone breaking strength all the way into her womb, the feeling made her toes curl and mouth foam.

Her hand rose to tighten the back of his head through the fabric holding on his mask, Miraak groaned as he pounded hard and deeper causing Taika to begin to keen, "Oh, Miraak…" The man lifted the young woman's legs higher so he could pound deeper as he felt Taika' orgasm tighten around him along with her loud cry that caused many of the demonic Seekers to stop what they were doing to listen.

The dragon aspect made Miraak hold onto his own release, he kept pounding deeply into the swollen walls making the Breton cry with pleasure as she tried to catch her breath.

While thrusting, Miraak looked up at motion that caught his eye as a Seeker grew closer to investigate the odd sounds. The creature paused at the sight of the two and made pleased clicking sounds beneath the tentacles of its mouth. Looking back down at the glossy eyes of the Breton, Miraak grinned beneath his mask and lifted her up away from the bookshelf while never once slowing down his thrusts.

Holding Taika up with an arm, while he paused to position her, beneath her arse so she didn't fall off his shaft, Miraak leaned his own arse back on the edge of the altar while waving a hand at the Seeker so the woman didn't notice.

The grey-green creature eagerly made its way up behind Taika as Miraak started to move her up and down on his manhood causing the moans to return. A gasp of surprise and horror escaped her when tentacles wrapped around her thighs and arms. "Wait a…" She trailed off with into a scream and arched back so her head hit the Seeker's shoulder as the creature impaled her arse with an inhumanly large shaft.

Miraak moaned as Taika's walls grew tight around him at the creature's entry and pulled her down onto him harder causing her breasts to bounce, with both him and the Seeker moving hard inside her they soon had Taika moaning again as she clung to Miraak's shoulders.

They pounded into her small body as hard as they could manage, bringing Taika to another orgasm with another loud cry, the Seeker fondled her breasts and legs with its tentacles while Miraak's hands tightened on her hips, as they too came inside her with very animalistic growls.

The two buried themselves deep inside Taika and breathed heavily as all her walls milked them dry, "Good, take every drop in." The Breton moaned as she leaned back into the Seeker, her body was limp and eyes partly shut.

With a sigh, pop and demonic whisper from the Seeker, the pair of shafts were pulled out from Taika's warmth with melancholy. The Seeker moved back and covered its shaft with its tattered cloth and tentacles before floating away like nothing happened, Miraak dropped Taika on top of the altar and straightened his clothes again.

Looking Taika over, he picked up his book with a smirk, slapped her arse hard to leave the mark of his glove and left the woman to catch recover.


	11. Ghorbash

**Chapter 11**

_**Ghorbash**_

* * *

><p>"Why did you want me to follow you into this cave?" Taika whispered as she crouched behind the massive Orc who had his bow out at the ready.<p>

"This is a test to see if you're worthy of our respect, human." Answered Ghorbash the Iron Hand in his own gruff whisper, "Now go fight… there may be some bears and spriggans."

Taika sighed in annoyance and snuck onwards, Ghorbash followed with bow ready to observe and keep her alive if she was weak.

Inside the centre of the cave was a small forest like area with a tall tree growing through the roof of the cave, Taika finally found the small hoard of creatures. Summoning a bow she fired from the shadows at the spriggans. The wolves and bears roared in anger and sprung towards Taika, she summoned ice spikes and danced around the bears while taking out the wolves one by one.

Finally only the two bears were left, summoning fireball to her hands Taika began to blaze the bears causing them to roar in rage as their fur burned. One bear rushed towards her, summoning a sword quickly in one hand Taika spun out of the way and pierced it through the eye.

The last bear circled her, Taika summoned spikes to one hand and kept her sword in her over. This bear was a big snow bear, she had to be more carful and patient. From the shadows Ghorbash watched as the Breton calculated her situation before making a move.

It took three spikes and the sword piercing its forehead for the bear to be downed.

It was over much too fast for her, Taika sighed in boredom and trotted over to Ghorbash where he hid. "Is that all?"

Ghorbash looked her up and down, "You are a powerful mage and move with intelligence in battle. But you are willing to fight face to face if it arises, something no one would expect from someone so small and squishy looking."

"Appreciated…" Taika muttered as she and Ghorbash walked to the back of the room to examine its treasures, Taika found some jewels and scrolls while Ghorbash pulled out the weapons. Suddenly the Orc paused and whipped his head around at a cave wall.

Taika looked in the same direction and listened with her sensitive ears, there was a noise she hadn't noticed. Listening closely she tried to place the sound but all she got was one thing she prayed it wasn't, "What is that?" She whispered as quietly, she seriously hoped it wasn't what she thought it was.

The walls shook as something slammed against the side of the cave, shards of light were forming in the crumbly spot. Swiftly, Ghorbash hid behind a tree while Taika got on her stomach in some bushes a bit behind him.

A Blood Dragon pulled away the rubble and sniffed around, the blood of the bears and wolves had drawn him over as he hunted in the area.

Ghorbash looked through the leaves at the dragon then back at where Taika hid, both had their breath held in anticipation as the dragon climbed half way into the cave to try and get the bodies.

The dragon paused and breathed in, "Joor…" He turned his head towards Ghorbash's hiding place, "I smell you Mortal."

With a war cry, Ghorbash dashed from the tree and vaulted behind a rock to avoid the melting fires. Taika summoned a spell shield to protect her from the flames that spread out towards her flammable hiding place, her skin went red raw from the heat. The dragon eyed the second mortal with surprise, he hadn't smelt her at all.

"Damn dragons always popping up where you're not wanted!" Taika growled angrily and shot out ice shards, the dragon howled as they shattered against his scales and into his eyes.

Howling in pain, the dragon backed blindly out of the hole it had made and flew into the sky, Taika sent lightning shocks after it and clipped its wings. Ghorbash looked at its falling shadow before looking back at Taika with respect and hunger making the Breton shiver.

He stood in front of her breathing against her face. Taika found herself breathing heavier as the tall Orc seemed to move his mouth towards her neck as if to kiss it before he stepped back with a grunt.

"What… did I do something?" She asked as the Orc spun away with a pained look, Taika rushed to keep up. "Ghorbash?"

The Orc spun once again to face her and she slammed heavily into his armour, the dark skinned warrior grabbed her wrists tightly and he shoved her into a wall making her moan. His eyes flashed in desire at that but he held back, "Only the Chief can take a woman and fill her with his seed."

"Then I won't tell your brother." Taika groaned out with a smirk smirked, Ghorbash breathed in her arousal and moaned. He respected his brother and loved him for letting him back into the clan when he returned from the Legion, but he has been missing the flesh of woman since arriving.

Releasing her wrists, the Orc removed his armour swiftly and Taika watched with hooded eyes as strong dark flesh was revealed. Ghorbash was covered in crisscrossing scars along high valleys of muscle, and his dark manhood was massive even in its slightly hard state. He growled out in pleasure as Taika ran her hand up and down the rough flesh to bring it to a full stand.

Ghorbash lifted Taika against the wall and wrapped one knee over his shoulder and held the other tightly against his side, Taika held herself up with hands in the twisted position and griping his shoulders and the rock wall as the wide shaft pushed into her dripping core.

They moaned together as he pushed all the way inside the warmth, the Orc was surprised the small human could even take him fully into her womb, "Ghorbash… you're so…"

He moved fast at bone breaking strength before she could speak properly causing her teeth to clatter painfully, Taika gasped at each thrust as she was jerked against the wall roughly. Her eyes rolled back as she moaned.

In and out his uneven thickness slid smoothly inside her soaked walls, his balls slapping against her skin loudly as he always hilted and hitting the nerves deep inside her womb. Each time he thrust in Taika's walls clenched in the attempt to suck him in further making them both moan.

As he plunged inside, Ghorbash bent over Taika's side and took a breast into his fanged maw, the Breton cried out in pleasure as his teeth cut into the soft mounds and his rough tongue lapped up the blood. The muscular Orc grunted as his movements became more bestial, he was seeing red in a wave of pleasure.

The Breton's hands wrapped through his hair as he bit and licked all up her light torso leaving behind bright red bleeding marks, he tried to spread her more by twisting her more sideways and stretching her legs wider. He flipped her leg over his right shoulder and clenched her other one by the ankle down towards his right knee.

Being fucked sideways made the lumps and veins of his shaft rub against different sensitive areas inside her womanhood, it made Taika moan and keen. The Breton was sweating heavily as the Orc slammed her over and over without a break in pace and speed.

Crying out, Taika orgasmed as the pleasure became torturous with each movement. Even as her walls clenched and swelled Ghorbash didn't slow his pace, he grunted in pleasure as she squeezed and arched against his lips.

Tears of pleasure and pain fell down Taika's cheeks as the Orc slammed her swollen womanhood, she could feel another orgasm rising in full force. Screaming she came again and went limp against the wall, her breath came out in hoarse huffs.

But Ghorbash simply moaned again as the pressure increase around him and continued to thrust into her. How could the Orc have so much stamina in one go? He was going to make her come a third time.

Knowing she was getting close, Ghorbash wrapped his foaming maw around her shoulder and bit down almost to the bone making her scream and squirm. Ghorbash felt no remorse at her pain as his mind was over taken with raw lust, like a beast he held onto Taika's throat.

Taika trembled as the third orgasm erupted deep inside, when her walls clenched around him painfully tight, Ghorbash leaned back from her throat and slammed with all his strength into her womb as if making his load shoot directly into the deepest depths with a loud roar.

Slowly Ghorbash pulled out, he ran his tusks across Taika's skin softly as he kept her standing in an almost apologetic way at her wounds. The Breton was breathless as she clung to his chest, her eyes glassy and skin red like sunburn, and the bite bled heavily down her collarbone and the valley of her breasts.

She moaned as Ghorbash's head went between her legs and as his bloodied tusks rubbed against her sensitive womanhood. A long rough tongue filled her, lapping her entirely clean of his white essence and her cum hungrily.

Once licking up the inside of her thighs, Ghorbash stood to push Taika down while being careful of her shoulder wound. The second she was on her knees, the Breton took his member into her mouth and sucked it clean for him.

Ghorbash moaned as she took him deeply into her mouth, his manhood was too wide and large for her to fully take it in. Growing hard he began to rock inside her mouth, his stamina wasn't as strong as it had been and he came with another roar not long after.

The two separated when the large flesh was clean, Ghorbash dressed while Taika healed her wounds completely except the bite which she healed enough that it would still scar making Ghorbash look at her with lust and appreciation. For a human to appreciate his mark… it was rare.

"Don't tell my brother…"

"I promised I wouldn't." Taika answered his begging tone as she pulled her clothes back on.

Carefully the pair moved back through the cave and down the mountain to return to the Orc Stronghold.


	12. Sanguine and Disciples

**Chapter 12**

_**Sanguine and Disciples**_

* * *

><p>The purple portal flashed as Taika leapt through it, the faster she finds Sam the faster she figures out what in oblivion happened after their drinking contest and get the promised staff. Inside she walked along the path while looking about, it was rather pretty with torchbugs and lunamoths flying about. Wherever here was.<p>

In the distance Taika could make out the sounds of drunken laughter and familiar sounds that made blood rise to her neck and her mouth go dry. Entering the small glade she was met with a large orgy that made her eyes goggle wide, so many bodies melding together.

Then they slitted as she spotted Sam sitting in a seat observing two men fucking on the surface just in arms reach of him with a large smirk. He spotted her moving towards him and waved, "Taika, my dear! You came back at a very good time!"

"Sam…" Taika swallowed while keeping her eyes off the two men close by, "What happened? And the staff?"

"Clever girl, even after getting so drunk you still remember that? You can have the staff…" Sam stood up and stretched, a devilish grin appeared on his face before he was surrounded by smoke. Taika jumped back defensively as a massive Daedra stood before her.

"Y… you're…"

"Sanguine, Prince of Debauchery! You please me very much my dear, you have spread much 'fun' through the world. Even before I met you…" He wiggled his horned brows making Taika clear her throat and blush. Did the Daedra see everything?

"And the staff?"

"As I said, you can have it… but I wonder if you want some fun while you are here?" He waved his hand across the scene, Taika's eyes followed and she gulped at the sight. They were all mostly men, there were only few women surrounded by hoards of men that looked like they were drunken in pleasure.

"I don't think there's room for me… I…" Sharp nailed hands began to remove her clothes slowly, Sanguine stood behind her with his head down beside her ear. Taika blushed bright red as she looked at the orgy, she hasn't had sex in front of so many people but the thought made her tingle.

"I am certain a couple of men can be spared later, let me take up some of your time as we wait for an opening." He ran his tongue behind Taika's ear making her moan, when her breasts were released from the robes Sanguine fondled them roughly making her moan louder and lean against his cool armour.

Tilting her neck while holding tightly to the Daedric Princes wrists as he rubbed, Taika felt desire rising. Lips and teeth suckled at her exposed neck and used a knee spread her legs so he could rub against her womanhood.

A man walked over at Sanguine's look and assisted in untying Taika's pants so they could be pulled off. The man then removed his master's armour before returning to what he was doing, the Daedra wanted to take the Breton alone first before letting anyone else join in.

Taika moaned at the heat coming from the Daedra as he pressed against her back to lick and bite her shoulder, one hand fondled her breast while the other palmed at her womanhood making her grow wet and warm.

Sanguine's hand was hot against her sensitive skin, it made Taika squirm in pleasure. She wanted more and the Daedra was willing to give more to her, she began to keen when three sharp fingers pressed inside and pumped against her walls.

"S-Sanguine…" Sighing at his name, Sanguine pumped at Taika's walls harder while making sure not to cut her with his nails. He pushed his hot fingertips against all her nerves making her cry out and arch against his equally hot mouth as he suckled at her throat.

Removing his hand from Taika's breast, the Daedra pressed it against her stomach and pushed her backside against his large hardness making them both moan. Sanguine took out his fingers making Taika moan in frustration at the loss, the Daedra chuckled against her neck as he bit down.

Quickly he spun the woman around threw her onto the table causing her to gasp and the two men close by to jump, they watched while they fucked as Sanguine climbed over Taika with lips sucking her pale flesh.

Taika cried in pleasure as Sanguine sucked her breasts and dragged his nails up and down her body leaving trails of blood, many eyes filled with desire observed them making the Breton feel hot with lust. She wrapped her legs tightly around Sanguine making him growl against her skin and press his pulsing member against her folds.

Everyone was waiting for their master to snap in his desire, the Breton looked like she could hold against his rough cravings.

A howl came out of the Daedra as he thrust in, his dark member slammed into the small woman's body all the way to the hilt. Taika wrapped her arms around Sanguine so her hands held the back of his neck with her nails making the Daedra growl again and start spearing into her walls.

Taika arched against him as she took his hungry thrusts in stride, the sight made the orgy around them raised a notch so everyone was fucking not just touching. Their master and his Breton was the centre on the table, elevated above the rest.

Sanguine tucked his hands around under Taika's armpits and held her tightly at her shoulders as he picked up speed, the table shook with each thrust making the others using the table as leverage to move to the ground instead. The Breton gasped loudly and mewled, Sanguine grunted and growled like a beast back at her as their faces were inches away huffing hot air at the other.

Her thighs tightened around him and her nails dug deeper, Sanguine watched in the haze of alcohol and lust as the woman's eyes rolled backwards as the pleasure became almost painful. Each thrust was shadowed with a loud grunt and moan as the Breton got closer to her orgasm.

Screaming and clinging to him, Taika orgasmed and arched. Her walls clenched around Sanguine's large member making him hiss. Leaning back the Daedra undid her thighs and threw them up over his shoulders, Taika screamed in pleasure as he ploughed deeper into her swollen walls and harder.

All Taika could do was cling to him, scream and press her burning up skin against his to seek more heat. Her body jerked painfully against the table and she could feel her skin scraping and turning red raw, the feelings of pleasure and pain made her toes curl and eyes tear up.

"Sanguine!" She cried as she came again, her body quivered as Sanguine didn't slow down as he fucked towards his release.

Coming with a roar, Sanguine bent and bit down on soft skin underneath her left breast as Taika arched into his final thrusts. He held her still as he came, his burning essence dipped out of her womanhood and smeared across the table.

Leaning away, Sanguine licked around her blood from his lips with a smirk. Beneath him Taika was a brilliant shade of red and covered in a layer of sweat, blood smeared her skin from his claws and her eyes were milky with yearning.

When two men looked over, Sanguine gestured them over. They climbed onto the table alongside him and Taika, one took Sanguine's shaft and pumped it making him hum. The second pulled Taika's quaking body up into a sitting position so Sanguine could lie back.

"Up you get my dear." With a look of hunger that made Sanguine's smirk widen the woman climbed up onto his hardened member. The man held him in position as Taika held herself up with her palms against Sanguine's stomach, the woman sighed as she slipped onto the large shaft and arched her back.

With hands around her hips the Daedra assisted in lifting her up and down while one of the two men rubbed up and down her spine and the other looked down to Sanguine for permission, once getting it he stood with feet either side Sanguine's head to hold his shaft at Taika's mouth.

Without hesitation she took the offered flesh into her mouth while holding the base, the man wrapped his hands into her hair and thrust at a slow pace as to let her take control of his pleasure.

Sanguine looked back at the other man, "Take her arse my friend."

The man nodded with a look of thirst on his face, he got on his knees and bent over the woman's back. Taika moaned around the member in her mouth as the man pushed deeply into her tight hole and thrust at a good pace. A few other men stood at the side of the table stroking themselves at the sight.

Reaching out with her hands, Taika took two men's weeping shafts and stroked them.

"Talented little lady aren't we…" Sanguine chucked at the sight as a ring formed around them, he leaned back casually on his arms to watch while Taika slammed down onto him, the man taking the Breton in the arse reached down with his hands to caress both their balls making Sanguine moan.

Taika felt like she was in Paradise as hands rubbed and stroked her, she thought she was going to go insane with pleasure as she orgasmed. Trembling she continued to move making the men all inside moan.

The man in her mouth moaned as he came, pulling out he stepped away and another man was there pounding her mouth. By the third man in her mouth, cum was dripping down her chin and running down the valley of her breasts.

Licking his lips at the sight, Sanguine leaned up and licked away the cum with a hum and ran his palms slowly up and down her sides drawing out a deep moan from the woman. He could feel her pulsing around him, she was going to orgasm again.

"She's coming again boys, better finish yourselves off." At their masters warning, the others pumped themselves and gripped their balls to make their release rush along. Sanguine thrust up as Taika cried out and her walls tightened, the table was covered with release when everyone came.

Moving back, the others looked at the sight of the Breton breathing heavily as she slouched against Sanguine, both covered head to toe in cum. Their master licked his smirking lips as he pulled Taika off his manhood and laid her back on the table.

Sanguine sat back in his chair without a care of his appearance, instantly all his women began to lick his entire body to clean it and all the men did the same for the Breton woman.

"I think no one else has earned my 'staff' like you, I will give you my Rose with my utmost respect." He spoke with that permanently sarcastic tone of his as he held a woman's hand down around his shaft as she licked it clean.

Sex started up again around the table as Taika was left a trembling mass on the surface. Catching her breath, she slowly rose and redressed with a wince. Sanguine held out the beautiful staff so Taika could take it.

She paused before walking away and gave a smile, grabbing one of Sanguine's horns she pulling him into a dominant kiss. The Daedra moaned into it, this woman was totally going to be his favourite for a while now with her unafraid display.

"Thanks for the staves milord." Her voice was raspy from screaming when she pulled away, Sanguine chuckled and his eyes sparkled as the woman walked away.

He was going to tell his brothers about her.


	13. Sheogorath

**Chapter 13**

_**Sheogorath**_

* * *

><p>The old section of the Blue Palace was filled with long abandoned cobwebs, broken furniture and dusty bottles. Taika frowned as she used a boom to clear the path into a hall before walking forward, why would anyone be in here? The mad man wandering the graves said someone would be here.<p>

If this was a madman's game she will… WHOOSH!

Everything spun and a light covered her skin like flames. She blacked out while thinking with a panicking heart, 'I am going to get murdered by a mad man!'

Then nothing happened, Taika slowly opened her eyes and relaxed her shoulders when no killing blow happened. Was she poisoned? If so they where was she? And what was she wearing?

Several feet in front of her there was a long table filled with cheese and sweetrolls, two men sat there conversing. As Taika grew closer dressed like a noble woman, she heard the silver haired man in the throne say something about Martin Uriel and the Oblivion Crisis, he was there?

Fascination filled her as she stood at the end of the table looking put off, the other man with them disappeared in a light leaving the silver haired one to say something in annoyance.

"How RUDE, herumph!" The man slammed the base of his walking staff into the ground in annoyance before looking up to Taika, "What is it? Can't you see I am busy doing the fishstick, it's a very delicate state of mind!"

"I come with a message?" She felt uneasy, this was all very confusing. She felt like she knew this man, like he was an old friend. "A…"

"WAIT! I want to guess, is it a love letter from Martin Uriel? Oh oh, a death threat carved into the back of an Argonian concubine? I love those!"

"Uh… no?" What did this man do to deserve a message like that? And again with the Martin references.

"Well what is it?"

"One of your servants has asked you to come home."

"Oh who? Wait no, let me guess!" The crazy man rubbed his bristled chin and stared wildly into nothing, Taika twisted her hands with both nervousness and annoyance, "Timmy the toy maker's son? No, Simon the talking mushroom!"

"No… it's…"

"Doesn't matter!" Taika's words caught in her throat as the man slammed his staff on the ground, "I am not leaving, this holiday has been long overdue! I deserve some time away! Blah!"

Straightened her face she cleared her throat catching the man's attention again, "Is there no way to get you to come out of here?"

His pale eyes examined her before he grinned in recognition, "You! I know you, come here and eat some cheese with me!"

Taika eyed the cheese, she loved cheese… slowly she made her way over to grab some creamy looking cheese and bit into it, she hummed in appreciation.

"A cheese lover! Grand, I won't tear out your bones for tooth picks then!" Taika twitched nervously, was this man a murderer? Did she just eat something poisonous…?

She paused and waited, once again nothing happened so she shrugged and continued to eat the cheese. The strange man watched her with a smirk as if he knew something his didn't, "What?"

"I know you!"

Raising a brow at how much energy he put into those words, Taika waited for him to elaborate. The man laughed madly making her shiver nervously.

"Sanguine told us all about you, little minx you!" The man laughed madly and slapped his knee as Taka frowned, "Got Dagon and Molag so bothered with his tales of your exploits, careful if you happen upon them, they want you like horny Hungers!"

Taika went bright red, Sanguine talked to the other Daedric Princes about her? Dagon and Molag? Then who was this man? "Urm… who are you?"

"SANGUINE PRINCE OF… wait no wrong one! Sheogorath, PRINCE OF MADNESS!" He swung his arms dramatically and laughed like the crazy god he was. Taika felt nerves fill her, the prince of madness? He was one of the most dangerous of the princes to be in the presence of.

"Milord…" She bowed while clearing her throat, "… Is there no way for us to leave here?"

"There is but I can't be bothered to try, this is Pelagius' mind not the Shivering Isles… sigh… I guess it's high time I leave… I miss New Sheo. And I promised Martin I would go on an adventure into Oblivion with him, clingy man."

"Ok… so what then?" Taika twitched at the mention of Martin again, Sheogorath spoke so familiarly about the man.

"You need to heal Pelagius' mind of course, silly girl! Here for you, THE WABAJACK! Bet you didn't see that coming, eh?" Taika took the staff as it appeared to hover in front of her, with a sigh she rushed off to start 'healing' the dead king's mind.

**-S-**

Sighing for the hundredth time in the last ten minutes, Taika finished the last path. Pelagius was healed.

Slowly she trekked back to where Sheogorath sat drinking his wine and swigging his staff around, walking up beside him she spoke, "I have repaired his mind, what now…"

SLAP! A hand landed on her arse making her jump in fright, Sheogorath tilted his head to look back at it as he squeezed, "Sanguine didn't lie about its firmness! Riveting!"

'Oh sweet Akatosh… Sheogorath is groping my arse…' Taika froze and tightened her grip on the Wabbajack as the mad god squeezed the flesh and kneaded it. A heat was rising at the back of her neck as Sheogorath looked up at her with burning eyes and an almost sassy smirk.

"Are you as good with your mouth as he says, girl?" The deep tone he spoke in made Taika shiver, she was lost in the mad man's eyes, "Kneel."

It was like a force made her knees buckle, she knelt between the gods knees while panting with sudden desire. Slowly she untied the man's pants and pulled them down to his ankles letting his hardness spring up, without wavering she seized him into her mouth.

Sheogorath rested his hand on the top of her head and leaned his chin on his other hand while watching with his smirking expression. Sucking in hard, Taika licked his tip in swirls and bobbed her head in small nods.

"Hmm, very good it seems." His deep voice made her shiver in nervousness and lust, the pitch hit her just right. Being sure to drag her teeth, Taika dipped her head down to his base before moving back up again to lick his tip before repeating. Every so often the mad god released a long deep groan but he mostly was silently watching her with burning eyes.

Suddenly he hummed long in one breath with a mixture of pleasure and boredom, Taika flinched when Sheogorath pulled her to her feet. Without needing a word from him she striped from the noble clothing, Sheogorath eyed her revealed flesh with a lick of his lips before he pulled her into his lap. Taika wrapped her legs around him as she sat on his thighs, the mad god lifted her by her arse and pulled her hot womanhood down onto his shaft.

Her head spasm backwards in pleasure as he hit her bundle of nerves in one move and moaned, she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck and bit her lower lip as the Daedric Prince moved her up and down onto his thrusting hips.

With the pleasure, Sheogorath was beginning to grunt occasionally as he thrust upwards, his eyes burned at Taika's face as her eyes became half shut in her pleasure. Sanguine had not left out any details in his tales about Taika and her womanhood, the Breton was as tight as a virgin.

A mad grin formed on his lips as Taika pressed her chest tightly against him and clung to him, no longer afraid of him as pleasure took over her senses and logic. Leaning forward he ran his lips over her cheeks lightly and gave a small grunting moan as Taika began to move her hips onto him, he removed his hands from her arse as the Breton bounced on him by her own accord. Resting his forearms on the thrones arms, he slowed his thrusting and relaxed to the pleasure with closed eyes.

The Breton was doing everything right for him, because of that he wasn't going to disembowel her and send her heart to Sanguine with disappointed message. No… he was going to send the other Prince cheese and an agreeing message along with his own tale about his exploit with the Breton.

Sighing deeply Sheogorath could feel the young woman's walls pulse and tighten each time she slid down onto him, her moans and gasps were raising an octave as her orgasm grew near. His own breath was beginning to grow heavy as he panted warmly across her face through his slightly parted mouth, even as a god he didn't do this often. Most women around him were mad… and he disembowelled those that tried to make a move on him.

Opening his eyes, Sheogorath watched the woman's face as she cried out in pleasure. She was getting close now, the pleasure was maddening and twisting in her naval like a snake.

Lifting his hands the mad god ran his palms down Taika's back bringing out whimpers of pleasure before tightening his grip on the back of her neck, thrusting upwards once again at a hard pace he moaned out as Taika screamed when she orgasmed. Her walls tightened like a vice and her body shivered in delight as she slowed her pace, her foggy eyes looked into his own burning ones.

Thrusting up roughly he made Taika gasp and grunt as she was jerked upwards and her breasts bounced painfully, her arms tightened as she felt Sheogorath fill her with his essence. He didn't release her neck as he pressed the Breton against his clothed chest tightly, Sheogorath recovered quickly in only a couple of breaths.

"Sanguine did not exaggerate about you. That was almost maddening!" Taika gave a small weak laugh as she relaxed against the mad gods chest, "Now we can't have you slouching when I am not yet done!"

He stood suddenly sending Taika sprawling across the table with a cry of shock, spreading her thighs wide with hands holding her thighs he slammed into her again, and gave a large crazy laugh as he took her quickly making the Breton cry out. Taika arched and gripped his shirt tightly as she was slammed painfully against the table.

Eyes burned down at her filled with insanity, it made her uncomfortable for a moment before she gasped and tightened her grip. Sheogorath was hitting her swollen nerves sharply making shocks rush up her spine and down her legs with each thrust, another orgasm was near within seconds.

Clinging to the mad god, Taika arched and cried in pleasure as she orgasmed again. A grunt came from Sheogorath before he filled her once more as her walls tightened impossibly tight around him. Looking down he gave a mad chuckle at the sight of the woman's pleasure filled face, she looked like she was in a lost daze.

Pulling out and making Taika moan at the loss of his hardness inside her, Sheogorath retied his pants and stood back to wait for the Breton to weakly redress herself. With shaking hands she lifted the clothes from the ground and slowly redressed as Sheogorath eyed her flesh.

When Taika was dressed and leaning against the table to keep standing Sheogorath began to speak, "And with that I believe it is time to be off, now where did I put my luggage? I have my toothbrush…" He pulled the toothbrush from his shirt pocket and looked around for his luggage but nothing was around.

A purple light shone behind them and the mad man from the cemetery appeared, "MASTER! You have taken me back, does that mean you are coming home?"

"Yes yes, go away. Can't you see I am doing the fishstick?" With a wave of his hand the mad man vanished again, Sheogorath sighed dramatically and flailed his arms in the air in annoyance. Looking down at the Breton he reached around her to grope her arse cheeks with both hands and held her hips flush against his groin with a large grin.

"If you ever come to the Shivering Isles do look me up in New Sheo, we can have some greenmote jam tarts and a cheese party… and I will take you roughly on the table will all my servants watching. Oh how fun that will be, do visit soon!"

Taika shivered at the thought and nodded with a swallow, "I will visit when I can…"

"If you don't I will find you and kidnap you, and keep you for an age!" His voice was singsong but filled with a darkness, a feeling of both desire and dread filled her chest and stomach for she knew he wasn't joking. The mad god stood back after giving her one final squeeze, "Maybe I can even ask Martin to join in! He used to be a servant to Sanguine you know? Great in the sack, discovered that when I camped in his room in the Cloud Ruler Temple, poor man was SOOOoooOOO bored!"

That made Taika frown in confusion, Sheogorath camped in Cloud Ruler Temple with Martin Septim? Why did he need to do that, he is a god? She tried to think over all his words but got distracted by Sheogorath as he spoke once more.

"Goodbye, my minxy dear! And use the Wabbajack wisely!" And he was gone in a flash of light.

Taika stood there holding the staff, what about her?

Before she could think much more on it, there was a light that surrounded her and she fell into the dirty ground of the Blue Palace's abandoned section clenching the Wabbajack tightly. Laying on the ground staring at the roof in shock, Taika thought over what had happened and what Sheogorath said.

"Wait a minute… is Sheogorath the Hero of Kvatch!?"


End file.
